What I Would Do For You
by Christina Chameleon Goode
Summary: "Cammie...There's something I need to tell you" "Where's Zach?" "He's gone" it's not true..He wouldn't just leave.. would he?. It's graduation for the Gallagher Girls, but Zach left without a trace. Seven years later, Cammie's still picking up pieces of her heart when mysteries surround her. Ghosts of her past return, and now, all Cam wants is answers. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It's graduation at Gallagher Academy after the Circle has been defeated. She's supposed to be happy, but the man she loves leaves without a word. She flashes back to what happened before her world turned black. Then seven years later, she's finally starting to move on when mysteries surround them at every turn. She meets some new friends, and reunites with some from her past. Join Cammie as she searches for answers, adventure, and love.**

**Okay so here's the first chapter of that story I said I'd put up! I'm not really happy with it, but I guess you guys can decide that! This is my first actual fan fiction story. I've only written one-shots, which are a lot easier than this. So bear with me because I'm still getting used to writing a full story!**

_Beep beep beep_

The soft rhythm of my monitor, sang in the back of my head like a never ending song. All I could hear were the steady beeps and nothing else. Surrounding me were the snow white walls of Gallagher's infirmary. I almost felt as if I was trapped, yet I didn't want to break free. All I did was sit there, ignoring everything Bex said to me. Her mouth was moving, yelling out words that I didn't care to hear.

_Beep beep beep_

Macey and Liz sat by my side, trying to act normal, but my life will never, in any way, be normal again. Macey started to lecture me about such a foreign concept that I could never accept. Liz tried to get me utter one single word, but I stayed stubborn. Even when she gave me puppy dog eyes. Even when she cried, I never let my guard down. I would never let it down ever again.

_Beep beep beep_

Nurses rushed past me, changing the tubes that were giving me nutrients, trying to coax me to eat. They would sigh, shake their heads, and try again hours later. I didn't even eat when my mother offered me M & M's. They reminded me too much of him.

_Beep beep beep_

The days became a routine. Bex would come in, yelling. Macey would lecture to me about an impossible thought. Liz would cry, nurses would beg, my mother would plead, but I still refused.

It all changed on the fifth day though. The schedule was ruined when walked in after lunch. He had recovered completely from his coma. The shine returned to his hair, the bounce was back in his step. The only memory of his trauma was in his green orbs. I guess it was his eyes that opened up my ears when his mouth began to move. Words started to come out this time. Words that I needed to hear.

"Before your father left on the mission that..." He stopped. Even though he was a trained operative, some things are just too hard to say, even for the best. "I made a promise to protect you, and to catch you when you fall." His gaze lingered on the floor for a couple seconds until it finally met mine.

"He may be gone" I winced, knowing he wasn't talking about my dad anymore. " But he's just a guy, and you...You're a Gallagher Girl. One that I trained very well. You should be smart enough to realize that living your life like this," He gestured to the room, "is the most selfish thing you could do. Your father wanted you to grow to your full potential. That was his dream, and you're destroying it by just sitting here completely absorbed in your own self pity." He spat out the words with such disappointment, I couldn't bring myself to look him straight in the eyes. He got up to leave, but before he was out the door, he whispered a few last words. If I hadn't been a spy, I wouldn't have been able to catch them.

"Do this for your dad. Just think about it." And with that, he left.

I did think. I thought for hours, mulling every single minute detail of what he said. Then, I lay in the stiff hospital bed, reliving the past week. Trying to figure out where I went wrong.

**A week before...**

Sunlight burned my eyes, waking me from my dreams. Failing to fall back into my slumber, I sigh as I glance at my alarm clock. It's only five in the morning. Just one more hour until I have to start getting ready for graduation.

Rolling over in my bed, I face my best friends. I can make out Liz's small figure, curled up in a ball as her sweet southern voice recites her textbook in her sleep. Macey looks like sleeping beauty, with her sleek black hair that never seems to get tangled. I hear Bex mumble something about a bomb as her hands twitch, making odd movements. I shake my head at their sleeping antics as I silently slip out of bed. Making my way through the corridors one last time, I remember everything that has happened the past few years. strutting in on the first day of sophomore year as heads turned. I recall sneaking out to see Josh, my very first boyfriend. Then I flashback to being dipped movie style and kissed by a different boy in front of the whole school. The same one that watched me in Boston and fought with me in D.C. The boy who would randomly appear in the most dangerous points of my life. Kissing him at the tombs and thinking he was dead as I jumped through the falls. The way his lips felt on mine, how they comforted me through the tough times.

Without knowing it, my feet self consciously led me to the room with the pigeons, where on junior year, Zach asked me to run away with him. Standing there, I watched the sun rise, not caring about the past or the future. Only enjoying the present. I don't know how long I was there until I felt someone else's presence. Without turning around I knew it was Zach. He came beside me and I snuggled into his open arms. His lips pressed against my temple and I sighed in content, taking in his scent.

"What are you thinking about?" Zach asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

I pondered for a moment before answering. "You" It was a short and simple reply, but I knew it surprised him. I was never this open about my feelings. He soon recovered though because a smirk grew on his lips.

"Aw, Gallagher Girl I'm flattered" I rolled my eyes, "It's a little creepy, but I know I'm irresistible"

That earned him a slap on the arm, but I couldn't help but laugh along. "You are so full of yourself, you know that right." He smiled at me this time, instead of smirking, and I felt my heart melt.

"I don't know about that Gallagher Girl, but I do know I must be an amazing guy" I put both my hands on his chiseled chest to give him a playful shove, but he held them there, looking at me intensely with those emerald eyes of his. "Because otherwise, a girl as amazing as you would have never picked a guy like me." Then before I knew it, his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips were on mine. This kiss wasn't like the one we shared before I ran away in that exact place. There was no desperation in it. This time, it was full of love and passion. He was telling me how much he loved me, and when I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss, I was telling him how much I loved him too. The space between us no longer existed as we finally broke apart, our foreheads still touching, breathing heavily. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek.

"Cammie, I-" I'll never know what he was going to say next because then a girl came out of nowhere and screamed.

"Bloody hell Cammie! You gave me a fright!" Bex yelled as Macey came up behind her. I silently cursed at them for ruining such a perfect moment. _Note to self: Get revenge later._

"Sorry lover boy, you're gonna have to let Cammie go, I have some primping to do" Macey smiled mischievously. I groaned while Zach laughed, and let me go.

"Go ahead, I'll see you at the ceremony." He pecked me on the lips one last time before I left with my roommates, getting ready for the torture that would begin.

**Back in the room**

"Cammie keep your face still!" Macey grabbed my jaw and began to apply eyeliner, "I swear if you blink one more time I'm gonna tell everyone about the time when you-"

"Okay! Okay I'll stop!" I said quickly before she could say another word. "Sheesh, no need to bring that up! But if you did I could always tell what happened on that train in Pennsylvania with-" She pressed down harder with her eyeliner that is only legal in Japan. I yelped in pain, finally giving up. "Okay I'm shutting up now!"

Bex scowled, "Aw! I wanted to know what happened on the train!"

Macey smiled, "That's for me to know and you to never find out." She took a step back and inspected her work. " I'm done anyways, but you can't look in the mirror yet! I still have to do your hair and you need to put on your dress! I want you to see the full effect!" I rolled my eyes, but I knew it'd make Macey happy, so I spent the next half an hour trying to be a good barbie doll.

Once my hair was crimped and my scalp burned, I was sent to our walk-in closet to change into my dress as Macey started with Liz. I could hear squeals of pain in the other room and I couldn't help but giggle. If anything, Liz had it the easiest because of her fair complexion and perfect beach blond hair. I slipped on my silver, sparkly, floor length strapless dress that had a slit running up my left leg. It was simple yet elegant, just the way I like it. I put on the jewelry that was also set aside for me then stepped out into the room. Macey and Liz stopped struggling as they stared at me. Bex, who had finished before, had her mouth wide open. Macey broke into a smile, approving her work. "Zach's gonna faint when he sees you"

I blushed and turned around to look at the girl in the mirror who I couldn't believe was me. My crimped hair flowed gracefully past my shoulders and my eyeshadow was a soft silver, which complimented my bright blue eyes. The silver high heels that Bex had picked out for me made my tan, fit leg, that could be seen through the slit, look longer. I admit I did look good, but not nearly as stunning as Bex, who was wearing a red strapless ball gown with her dark brown hair in a side french braid. Once the attention was finally pulled away from me, Liz put on her light pink mermaid dress with gold lining. Her hair was in curls, completing the Miss Alabama look. Macey then applied her own make up (how she does it, I have no clue) then put her glossy black hair into a perfect bun with wisps hanging loosely at the side of her face. Her black spaghetti-strapped dress with a low back was something only she could pull off.

After two hours, eleven minutes and thirty-seven seconds, we were all done. I turned to my roommates, best friends, and the girls I would trust my life with. I spoke the same words I had once said on the night of my very first mission, the one that ultimately changed my life forever. "It's time"

**Like I said! I'm not too happy with it! But I promise it'll get better! I'm sorry if it's a little confusing at first! I'll try to make updates pretty constant since its summer here, but I'm depending on you guys! I need your reviews to encourage me through! So please tell me what you hated or liked, and if you're confused I'll try to answer your questions! I'm open to suggestions and criticism so please review! Thanks for reading!**

**-Christina **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two! See! I update pretty quickly! I'd like to thank fanficlover123 because your reviews aren't annoying! What you say usually makes my day and I'm so happy you like my stories! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and put my story on their alert thingy! Anyways! Read on!**

Chapter 2

The warm June breeze cooled us from the hot sun beating down on us. Next to me, I could hear Liz going reciting her valedictorian speech under her breath even though she had read it over and over again a million times. Lets not forget that she also has photographic memory so her frantic behavior was completely unnecessary. Professor Buckingham herded us outside where the chairs were already set up, full of eager parents and friends. Before I knew it, Macey and I were separated from the group to join the rest of the M's who were all anxious to graduate. Once the ceremony began, I started looking for Zach. We made eye contact and he smiled, but then some sort of realization came over him and he looked away. Shrugging it off, I brought attention to my mother at the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for being here to share this wonderful day that will change our students lives forever. It has been a hard last couple of years, but it has only strengthened our sisterhood and brotherhood" My mom nodded towards the boys. "Without further ado, I give you Gallagher Academy's valedictorian, Elizabeth Sutton!"

I saw Liz stumble her way towards the stage and with her famous "Oopsy Daisy!" trip on the stairs. Everyone laughed, but not in a mocking way. We all knew it was such a Liz thing to do, once she had gotten herself together she began the speech I'll never forget.

"Thank you all for coming." She nodded at the audience. "I remember the day when I was first told about Gallagher. I had grown up in a normal life with a normal home and a normal family. Then, one day, men came to my house and brought me here, where I now have a not so normal family." Everyone laughed, and I smiled remembering the first time I met her. "Throughout the years here, I was fortunate enough to have met my best friends and sisters. Some of them were there from the very beginning, and some of them came along the way" She made eye contact with Macey. "Either way, I know my sister's will be with me, always. That is a fact that I have also proven through a project I completed in junior year." We all laughed again as she smiled sheepishly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I have learned many things during my years here. I know how to kill a man every way possible. I know how to replicate DNA. If you asked me to list all the countries in the world in alphabetical order, I could without a problem. Yet, the most important thing I learned," She paused, " was sisterhood. New teachers come and go. _Boys_ come and go, but my sisters will always remain." Everyone stood and applauded as Liz left the podium.

After Jonas, Blackthorne's valedictorian, finished his speech, we were finally at the moment we had all been waiting for. I watched as Eva received her diploma, then soon came Bex, who threw a punch in the air. I watched as my sisters made their way to the stage, officially ending our years here at Gallagher. Macey was called up, and I was next. I walked purposefully to my mother as she handed me my diploma and gave me a hug.

"I am so proud of you" She whispered so only I could hear, "And I know your father would be too"

As I walked off stage, I caught eye contact with Zach. There was pride in his eyes and something else I couldn't quite place. He gave me a thumbs up then turned his attention back to my mother as she started calling up the Blackthorne Boys.

After the ceremony there was a Congratulatory party and the stage was replaced with a dance floor. Bex and I were talking by the refreshment table when Grant came up.

"Hey Bex" He flashed her his million dollar smile and I knew if Bex wasn't a spy, she would have melted right there. "Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand, but Bex looked at me hesitantly. I smiled and watched my best friend walk off with Grant. They made such a great couple.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, huh Gallagher Girl?" A voice came from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with that cocky smirk of his.

"Yeah looks like it" I was about to continue when his expression changed and he leaned in closer. At first I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead his words tickled my cheek.

"Can we go somewhere quiet to talk?" Still dumbfounded from the almost-kiss, I nodded and allowed him to take my hand, leading me towards a garden. The sounds of the party were muffled in the background as he held both of my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"I know we're going to be off on... missions and all, so we won't be seeing each other that often so I just wanted to say," He took a deep breath. "I love you Cammie"

I stood there shocked, which was not very good for a spy. I wasn't surprised that he loved me, I just didn't expect him to admit it anytime soon. He was usually more reserved, but today, it was like he was an open book. Zach's face became worried at my silence, which he took the wrong way. Suddenly, he panicked.

"Look, I get it if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted to get it out there. You don't have to say anything until you're ready, not that you have to get ready, it's just that-" I crashed my lips to his to shut him up. I guess I caught him off guard because it took awhile for him to respond. We finally broke apart.

"I love you too" I said breathlessly. He broke into the biggest smile I've ever seen on him, and he kissed me again. His arms wrapped around my waist as he picked me up and twirled us around. He finally brought me down and took my face in both of his hands.

"Cam, I want you to know, that no matter what happens, I love you with all my heart. Please don't ever forget that. _Promise_ me that you will never forget what we have" There was desperation in his voice, which confused me, but I agreed. It wasn't the first time that he did something questionable.

"I promise" Relief flooded through his eyes, then he took my hand and we danced, laughing and twirling.

We swayed to the music for hours, just enjoying our time together before life became too complicated. When _A Thousand Years _by Christina Perri came on, we were one of the last couples on the dance floor. Zach nuzzled my neck, and I took in everything about him: the way he always smelled so good, and how he managed to spike his hair in all the right places. It felt so perfect, being there with Zach, but all good things have to come to an end.

Macey came up to us with a regretful smile, and I secretly cursed at her for ending such an amazing night. I knew it would happen eventually though.

"Sorry love birds, but you still have a lot of packing to do."

I groaned, but reluctantly let go of Zach. "See you tomorrow?"

Pain seemed to flash in his eyes, but it was gone so quickly that I didn't give it a second thought. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow"

I gave him a sweet kiss, and left with Macey. Glancing back at him, I gave him one last small smile.

******Time Skip******

Sunlight burst through my window, waking me up from my sweet dreams. It was a beautiful morning, birds were chirping and flower petals danced in the wind. Yet there was this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know whether it was my gut or spy instincts that told me that today wasn't going to be as great as the weather.

I felt my roommates stir and wake from their slumber. Finally, I climbed out of bed and into the shower. I tried to wash away the nagging feeling, but it wouldn't go away.

Coming out five minutes and thirteen seconds later (impressive, I know) I walked back into my room finding it completely empty and bland. Macey, Bex, and Liz stood with their suitcases at the doorway, looking at our suite before they would leave it behind and start a new life. Joining them, I thought back to all the great memories we shared here. This is something I would most definitely miss, even though we would be living together in a condo near the CIA headquarters in Virginia. With one last glance, we silently left the room and rolled our suitcases towards the boy's dorms. Grant answered the door, his usually bright face was grim. Looking past him, I only saw Jonas. Where was Zach?

"Cammie...There's something I need to tell you" Looking hesitant, Grant gestured for me to sit on the bed.

"Where's Zach?" I asked. He was probably just roaming the halls, thinking. Maybe he was in the pigeon room waiting for me. I smiled at that thought, but it instantly fell when Grant opened his mouth. I had heard the words, but there was no way they were true. I kept on shaking my head, trying to get rid of the idea. _It's not true, it's not true, it's not true, it's not true_. He wouldn't just...Leave. Would he? Liz and Macey held me, comforting me, while Bex went ballistic on Grant, but he wouldn't say a word. He wouldn't betray his friend's trust or secrets. Grant's words haunted me.

_He's gone_

**Present...**

That's how I ended up in the hospital bed, staring at the plain white ceiling at three o'clock in the morning. I should've seen the way his pupils dilated when he promised that we'd see each other the next day. I should have looked deeper in the emotions that were hidden in the depths of his eyes. I shouldn't have been so gullible. I should have never fallen for him, but I did, and that was my biggest mistake. A mistake that I will never let happen again.

Bex, Macey, and Liz came in the next day, their faces drawn and pale. Before Bex could open her mouth to yell at me yet again, I stopped her. "I know. I'm sorry " I took a shaky breath and continued. "You guys were right, but Macey, I'm not ready to move on yet. I will be, but some wounds leave scars, and scars take time to heal." Macey nodded her head and she seemed like she understood. Then I turned to Liz. "You were right too" She looked at me confused for a second

"About what?"

I smiled " Boys do come and go, but I know you guys will always be with me. No matter what."

I was engulfed in a hug, and stayed there until the nurses came back in. They seemed relieved to see me better, and immediately discharged me. I guess they couldn't deal with the teenage girl with a broken heart. When I left the infirmary that day, I left that gullible girl behind. The one that allowed herself to fall in love.

**Aw! Poor Cammie! Well that was chapter two! Please review and tell me what you thought! Tell me if there's anything I need to improve on or if you have a suggestion for my story! Your reviews encourage me to write more so pleaseeeee review! The next chapters going to be seven years late once Cammie's all grown up! That's when the plot's gonna pick up so it'll get more interesting! Thanks a ton for reading!**

**-Christina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yay! I would've updated sooner but I had soccer conditioning then this really bad headache and I had this stupid thing at my church! Otherwise I would have updated Friday! Anyways….Here it is!**

Chapter 3

**Seven Years Later**

Beads of sweat ran down my face, causing the wisps of my hair to stick to my face. I ran, trying not to snap the twigs that coated the forest floor. I kept my gun in front of me, getting ready to shoot at any moment. I heard a silent crunch, and I took cover behind a tree. Carefully, I peeked behind the branches. _It was only a bunny _I sighed, and continued to weave through the pines, my senses still on high alert. The morning sun burst through the leaves, making me completely exposed. My shadow crept along in front of me, eliminating any hope of my target not sensing me from behind.

's words rang in my mind, _Notice things._ I took in my surroundings, carefully inspecting the treads in the dirt, but the person I was after was too good to leave footprints. A flash of red caught my eye though. I silently made my way to the tree, inspecting the bark. There was a rather big red stain, and I had no doubt whom it was from. But she knew I was after her, why would she leave such an obvious clue? Then it hit me. _Its a trap_. I whipped around when a voice came up behind me.

"Oh Cameron, this was just too easy." she mocked, circling me like I was prey. I started to formulate a plan, but she gave me no time to think. Pulling the trigger, she shot me point blank in the chest.. I stumbled backwards and fell on the ground with a thud.

I groaned and slammed my fist on the ground.

"Damn it..."

Bex laughed and stuck out her hand, helping me up.

"I win! Again! It's what... 234 to 211?" Bex grinned, and swung her arm around my neck.

"Honestly Cam, you got to get your game on!"

I shrugged, as I tried to clean the paint off of my camouflage shirt.

"Hey! You know I've been busy with missions and all! I'll get you next time!" I winked at her

" Yeah ok, have fun trying!" Then she started off in a sprint. "Last one to the parking lot's a rotten egg!" I shook my head at her childish behavior, but chased after her, beating her to the car by a good two feet.

"I guess you're the rotten egg Bex" I stuck my tongue out at her.

She scowled, "You're just lucky-" Her ringtone cut her off. I saw her face brighten when Grant's face lit up on the screen. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey honey..." I could hear Grant talking, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Bex's eyes gleamed with excitement when she hung up and turned to me.

"We have a mission"

"South side of the courtyard's clear" I spoke into my comms, as I blended in with the crowd.

"North Side's clear" Bex's accent rang in my ears.

"Ugh, it's so hot" I complained "Remind me again why we're here instead of having fun! It _is _Saturday!"

"Because, when the director of the CIA makes public appearances, they usually assign the best." She said, as if she were talking to a child.

" Yeah I know, but do they really need the best when he's in the middle of a courtyard with people who had to go through loads of security?"

"Well no, but snipers would have a great vantage point from any of the windows of the building that's basically trapping us" I sighed, knowing she was right. I'd just rather spend my Saturday afternoon in the gym, sparring with who ever wants to get the crap beat out of them.

"Oh and Chameleon, you have some guys checking you out."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against a tree, surveying the area " Yeah, Duchess, I noticed"

"You know..." Bex began, " You should talk to one of them!"

I sighed and closed my eyes, allowing the warm August sun to warm me. Birds chirped, women in casual dresses and men in white collared shirts mingled, talking about work or their children, whichever made them more proud. Even though my eyes were closed, I knew a waiter just dropped his tray full of Champaign and a man tripped over him, causing a commotion. None of that seemed interesting to me at the moment. All I wanted to do was forget about everything for just one second, and soak in the sun. But Bex was still in my ear, breaking the silence.

"It's been seven years Cam." She said quietly "It's time to move on"

I didn't answer, and I knew didn't have to. Soon everyone stopped moving and every mouth was shut as the director of the CIA stepped on stage and began to speak. I didn't bother to pay attention to what he was saying. My mission wasn't to listen; it was to protect him. From my vantage point almost everyone looked normal. Almost every single person was hanging onto the Director's words. _Almost._

There was one man who stood out from the crowd, wearing too fancy shoes. A man who I hadn't seen talking to anyone before, as if he didn't know anyone here. Something about him just gave me the feeling that he wasn't invited to the party, and that he really _shouldn't_ be here.

"Duchess..."

"I see him"

I nodded, keeping the man in my sights. He was wearing brown pants and a white dress shirt. His dark hair and grey eyes made him look like any other normal person, but I knew better.

Then I felt eyes on me, but I knew those guys weren't checking me out anymore. I turned around, trying to notice things I missed. That's when I saw a flash in one of the windows, and immediately knew what it was. I whipped around and saw a man on the roof. A man with a sniper rifle, who glanced at me for one fleeting second. I began to shout orders at Bex, but it was too late. A shot rang out, and I expected to see the director fall. I expected his body to stumble off the podium into the panicking crowd. What I didn't expect was to see the man we didn't know laying dead on the ground, with a bullet lodged in his head. _That was one heck of a shot_

The crowd began to panic. Women screamed, men ducked for cover, and the director was escorted out. I kept my calm though, weaving my way through the crowd. Soon Bex was at my side and we were in the building trying to catch the shooter.

As soon as we entered, we were greeted by the pleasure of cool air conditioning. Adrenaline was still running through our veins, causing sweat to run down our necks. A swarm of agents began their climb up the staircases, sweeping the floors. Something about this didn't seem right though. I guess that's why I stopped in mid-stride, causing Bex to run into me.

"What the heck Cammie!" She yelled, "We're going to miss the action!"

I just shook my head, "Something's wrong" Then I looked around, thinking hard.

"What do you mean?" Bex asked, completely confused.

"It's too easy. The sniper... He's good." I started to walk down the hallway, toward the elevators.

"Yeah, Cammie, I know that! He _is_ a sniper for crying out loud!" She said, frustrated

"Exactly. He's an amazing sniper who took one hard shot, and hit right on target." I heard an elevator ding down the hall and began to walk faster.

"That means he's a seasoned operative. One that's smart enough to realize that escaping would be hard. Especially when he's surrounded by dozens of agents. He'd have to blend in, pretend to be someone else" The elevator opened, and a janitor came out, rolling a laundry cart.

"And he'd have to find a place to hide his gun as he escapes." By this point Bex had caught on, and as soon as the man saw us coming near him, he started off in a dead sprint, looking for an exit.

"Get back here!" Screamed Bex. _Yeah like that's going to help._

No other agents were around, they were too busy chasing nothing. It was just us two, but we're the best and we've trained our whole lives for situations like these. Plus, we're Gallagher Girls. We can do anything.

We pursued him down several hallways, and at one point me and Bex split up. I was only ten meters behind him when he started to turn a corner. Then out of nowhere, Bex sprang forward, tackling him to the ground. The man struggled, but Bex Baxter is just too strong.

"Who do you work for?" She snarled

The man smirked, reminding me so much of him. "Well wouldn't you like to know, _Rebecca_"

Bex scowled, "How do you know my name?"

His smirk grew "Oh I have friends"

I glared at him, my eyes penetrating his hazel orbs. He had dirty blond hair and beach-tan skin. He seemed extremely proud for someone who had just gotten caught. Disappointment should be coursing through his body, yet he was gloating, like he had won. The problem was that he _didn't _win.

Bex forcefully brought him to his feet, "Wipe that cocky grin off your face." She slammed him against the wall. "You failed. You got caught."

He laughed mockingly and Bex turned him around to punch him in the gut. His laugh turned into gasps for breath. Once he recovered, he spoke again, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I didn't fail. If I did, then my partner would be right beside me."

I did a double take. _He had a partner? _Realization hit me as all the puzzle pieces fell into place. That's why he had been so damn confident.

I started off in a sprint, weaving my way through the halls until I reached the cart that was still by the elevator. I dug through the snow-white sheets and found the rifle. The rest of the cart was empty, but the dust patterns and the way the sheets were turned, told a completely different story.He was right here, and we ran right past him without even knowing. _He walked right out the front door!_

I kicked the cart, knowing there was no way I would find him. There was no use chasing after a ghost.

**So that was a pretty complicated chapter! I'm not too happy with it but oh well! Tell me your favorite part please! And if there are any suggestions to the story or criticism pleaseeee tell me! Ask me any questions you want! If your confused I'll try to answer but if its something simple like when Zach's coming in or if its gonna spoil something I'm not gonna answer! Anyways! Pleaseeee review! If you want to make someones day and make them happy then please review! Sorry if there are mistakes cuz I got my beta'd chapter mixed up with my rough copy and ended up deleting the goode copy! Sorry!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Christina**

**P.S. Most of my distractions are gone now that I finished watching Lost! So I'll have more time to write! Does anyone else absolutely LOVE Lost?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooooo sorry! I have piles of excuses but i know you guys don't want to read all of it! So here's the next chapter!**

"He _what_!" The director's words came out more as a yell than a question. I looked down ashamed, and thankfully Bex answered for me.

" The shooter got away sir." Bex stated, no emotion in her voice, "His ally created a distraction, allowing him to escape right through the front doors."

The director slammed his fist on the desk, causing everything on it to shake. It took all of my spy training to not flinch. He mumbled some things in arabian, then proceeded on his paperwork. Bex and I stood there waiting for orders. After a few minutes, he looked up.

"You will put together a team to catch this man. I want him in my custody by the end of the week."

I began to leave, but Bex's curiosity got the best of her.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, why do you want him so badly?" Then she added, "And who was the man he killed?"

The director stopped his paperwork and made eye contact with Bex. The glare he was sending brought chills to my spine.

"Actually agent Baxter I do mind you asking. That information is classified." Then he got to work once more, and we left with more questions than answers. We walked to my office in silence, processing everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Millions of questions buzzed in my brain. Something about the way the director was acting was strange. He never got so invested in cases, especially ones that didn't pertain to him.

My thoughts were interrupted by Liz as we entered my office. She was sitting on my white couch, typing furiously on her favorite computer. When she saw us walk in she went on full out ramble mode.

" So I heard about everything that happened, and don't worry, I'm already trying to find John Doe's identity." She spoke so fast, I missed half of what she said.

Bex cut her off, "Lizzie!" She looked up, "Could you please speak just a little slower?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Yeah sorry."

"It's ok Liz, just keep going"

She nodded. "Ok, like I was saying, I ran his prints and they aren't even in the system, which is odd, considering we have _everyones_ prints! Or at least we should."

"So we have no idea who this guy is. Great." I said sarcastically

"Yeah, I know, something's fishy, but I'll figure it out" Liz did that thing with her nose, when its scrunched up while she's trying to figure out this complicated puzzle. "I also have good and more bad news."

"Oh boy... what could possibly get worse" I mumbled, but Liz continued, pretending she hadn't heard me.

"The good news is that the shooter didn't do a very good job at wiping his gun, so I was able to salvage a partial print."

"Yay Liz! That's great" Bex gave her a hug.

"Wait, what's the bad news?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, the shooter's prints aren't in the system either." I looked over her shoulder as she began to type again. "I've tried every single database you could think of. CIA, FBI, NSA, MI6, everything! It's like he doesn't even exist." Liz threw her hands up in frustration. There's never been a mystery she hasn't left unsolved. The hardest thing for a genius is not knowing, and right now, she probably felt like the dumbest person in the world. She had gone through every single database, but there was no trace of them. It's like someone erased their very existence. Someone knows who these men are, and they went through a lot of hard work to make sure no one else would.

"Well, how are we supposed to catch this guy if we don't even know his name, let alone what he looks like!" Bex asked, exasperated.

Liz looked at us, mischievous gleamed in her eyes. She leaned in close as if she was going to tell us a secret that could change the world.

"Two words," She whispered. "Truth Serum"

"Are you ready for this?" I asked Liz for the hundredth time.

She sighed, "Yes Cammie! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? Because I could get Grant down here and I'm sure he would be more than happy to-" Liz cut me off.

"Cammie! I was taught how to interrogate at Gallagher! I'll be fine"

"We know Lizzie," Bex said, "But it's your first ever and he's pretty hard core-"

"I'm fine!" Said Liz in a serious tone, "You guy will be watching from the glass and if he pulls anything, I promise Bex, you can kick his butt."

Bex seemed pleased with this. "Ok, do your thing Liz"

Stopping at the door hesitantly, she entered the room with a briefcase in hand. The unknown agent sat at the steel table, his hands folded nicely. When Liz entered he smiled.

"Hey there Liz" He winked, "I see they're bringing out the big guns" I didn't know whether he was being sarcastic or dead serious.

Liz ignored his comment and sat down across from him, retrieving a file from the case.

"So, would you mind telling me your name?" She asked with her southern twang.

"Well actually I do mind" He smirked.

"Figures," Muttered Liz, "What about the name of your partner or who you work for?"

"My partners an elf and I work for santa clause at the north pole." He said biting back a smile. Liz giggled and shook her head.

"Okay, Cammie, Bex, help me tie him up" We took our cue and came out of the observation room.

He looked at us and laughed, "What are you gonna do? Torture me?"

"Oh sweetie" Liz said, as Bex started to get out the rope, "You wish." Then I swear, for half a second, I saw fear flicker in his eyes. Liz slammed the briefcase on the table and opened it, extracting a needle.

"Cammie, hold him down, just in case he's stupid enough to struggle."

"My pleasure" I grinned

Liz moved in front of him "Do you know what this is?"

He stayed silent and Liz continued, "It's truth serum that I invented myself" She smiled proudly, "And I must say, it's quite effective. You can even ask Agent Townsend from MI6. We used it on him when we were juniors." Then Liz stabbed him on the arm, releasing the serum.

"So now are you willing to talk?" I asked

"Like he's got a choice," Laughed Bex wickedly. She seriously scares me sometimes.

I moved to the other side of the table and threw the chair aside, then leaned in, both of my hands on the cool steel.

"What's your name?" I demanded. I could see him beginning to struggle. His neck became strained as he tried to resist the temptation to speak. Beads of sweat fell from his forehead.

"You know" Said Bex, leaning against the grey walls, "You can resist all you want, but telling us the truth _will_ be inevitable." He began to groan and close his eyes. After 5.2 seconds, they snapped open.

"My name is Alex Xerxes Wilder. Code name Agent Ex. That's what my friends call me."

I smiled, "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" He gritted his teeth.

"Who do you work for?" Asked Bex, yawning, as if this interrogation was boring her.

Wilder struggled again, but this time gave in quickly, "I work for Marksmen."

Liz whipped out her computer and began to type frantically. She looked up, her eyes wild with confusion. "It's not in here. Theres no record of it!"

Wilder laughed, "Of course it's not sweetheart." He leaned in close, like he was confiding a secret. "The only people who know about us are the snipers, and the bosses." He seemed to ponder for a second before he continued. "And then there's the people we torture, but they never live to tell the story."

His voice, menacing and cold, brought shivers down my spine. Bex seamed stoic, but if you've known her as long as I have, then you would have noticed the shock and fear that was hidden in the depths of her eyes. Liz didn't bother to cover up her emotions. She allowed distress to take over her face as she furiously typed on her computer.

Once I recovered, I asked the next fatal question, "Who was the man you killed?"

"Oh, I didn't kill him," He snickered, "My partner did."

"Then who did your partner kill?"

"Our boss. David Jones. The leader of Marksmen. " He said proudly. I was taken aback.

"Why in the world would you want to kill him?"

"Because," He said, like he thought I was stupid, "My partner has a girl he wants to get back to."

_Oh how romantic _I thought sarcastically

"And who's your partner?"

Wilder grinned mischievously. "Zachary Goode"

**Ok first of all, sorry for any grammar mistakes! I haven't talked to my beta in a while! Next again sorry that its been like a week! Next...Zach will be in next chapter! I just have a ton of writers block right now! Also...busy week this week so I mightttt not be able to post anything for another week or more... soooooo I have a solution! You're reviews always help me break down writers block! So I'll send a teaser to whoever reviews! That means you guys have something to read while I'm MIA and I'll have inspiration! Its win-win! Also... ZACH WILL BE IN THE TEASER! Promise! Sooooo pleaseee review! Thanks for reading! Favorite part?**

**-Christina**


	5. Chapter 5

I burst through the doors of interrogation, with Bex at my heels.

"Cammie!" I heard her voice echo through the hallway, but I kept running.

My feet eventually led me to the roof, my favorite spot at headquarters. I would stand there for hours, letting the refreshing sense of freedom take over me. I would forget about the missions, the paper work, the stress, and _Zach._ This time, as I stood here underneath the warmth of the afternoon sun, I couldn't forget. The memory of him burned in the back of my mind, reminding me of the morning I learned he left. I couldn't do anything else for weeks, and it took months to finally become myself again, or at least to fake that I would be okay. It has been years, and I was still hurting. A new kind of anger rose inside of me, the kind that made me want vengeance. Zach Goode left me in that state, and I could never forgive him for that.

Bex came up beside me, panting. "Cammie, Liz got a lead on his whereabouts. There's this bar that Wilder and he are supposed to meet if he managed to escape."

I was silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "It's tomorrow night. We're going to use a basic bait and trap operation. You don't have to be a part of it if-"

I cut her off, "I'm a part of it." Bex nodded her head.

"Okay." She said carefully, " That means you're going to be bait. Are you ready for this?"

I looked her right in the eyes and spoke with conviction, "I've been ready for the past seven years."

She smiled, "That's the Cammie I know" She gave me a hug, "Let's do this"

Have you ever seen on TV shows those tricked out vans that look ordinary to any outsider, but in actuality, the inside is computer geek heaven? Well imagine that, ten times better! That's exactly what Liz's van was like. For her, it was heaven on wheels, where she could safely watch us from the sidelines. Walking in, I felt completely out of place. There were a bunch of stereotypical geeks typing furiously on their computers that were connected to TV's, monitors, holographics, anything you could think of. Then right in the middle of the whole chaos was Liz, her eyes glued to the screen of her favorite computer.

"Hey Liz! Is there um..." I stumbled, "Is there any sign of him yet?"

"Not yet" Said Liz, her eyes never leaving the screen. "But if Wilder said he'd be here, then he'll be here." She tore her eyes away and sent me a sweet smile. "Don't worry Cam. He'll show, you'll do your mission, and then it's all over."

"That's the thing Liz," I sighed, rubbing my temples, "It's not going to be over. He's still going to be here, and then the directors probably going to want to get something out of him, and since this is our case..." I trailed off, not really wanting to finish the sentence.

Liz looked at me sympathetically, "Don't worry, we'll be there for you. And besides, if-" She was cut off by the guy sitting next to her.

"There he is! We have a visual!"

Liz whipped her head towards her computer, and so did I. There, in the dim lighting of the bar, stood a man with dark hair and broad shoulders. A man I loved once upon a time, but now seeing him, and the way he sauntered to a table so cockily, made me furious.

Liz looked up at me nervously, "It's time."

_Oh yeah it is. And Zachary Goode isn't going to know what hit him._

"Okay Chameleon" Liz's voice rang through my comms, "The bar is clear. You can enter now."

I pushed through the heavy glass doors, and was immediately engulfed by the unpleasant smell of alcohol and sweaty drunk men. From the corner of my eye, I could see Zach sitting with his back to me, but that didn't mean he couldn't see me. I noticed him use the reflection of the napkin holder to see who entered the bar. He had been expecting to see Wilder, but by the way I angled my head, he could only see me light brown hair.

I heard the squeak of a chair, knowing that it was Zach, turning around to see if it was really me.

"Keep walking Chameleon, he's catching the bait"

I did as I was told, and sure enough, a second pair of footsteps could be heard behind me. I proceeded down a narrow hallway.

"He's beginning to doubt, go to the alley. Leave the door open enough for him to see your face. If he doesn't come out in eight seconds, give a small yell."

I headed towards the red exit sign, and walked into the bright sunlight. I made sure to show the side of my face before the door completely closed. There waiting, as planned, was Jim and Tom, two security guards from the CIA.

"Well, what do we have here?" Jim snarled, and I had to stop myself from laughing from his cliche line. _4, 5, 6, 7_

They cornered me into the wall, my face feigning fright.

"Get away from me!" I yelled, hoping it sounded convincing enough.

"Well isn't she a pretty thing," Tom reached out to touch me, but never got the chance. A fist flew out of nowhere and before I could react, Tom was on the floor unconcious. Jim went at him next, but I forgot how amazing of a fighter Zach was. He moved with agility that Jim couldn't manage, and soon Jim joined Tom on the dirty Alleyway floor.

"Cammie," Zach raced over to me, "Are you okay?"

I stood there, unable to move. It seemed so ironic that Zach was standing there asking me if I was okay. Asking me if I was fine.

I shook my head, and anger boiled inside of me once more.

"What happened? Did they hurt you?" He reached out to touch my face, like he had done so many times before seven years ago.

I held onto his hand, which still rested on my cheek, "No, I am _not _okay, but you wouldn't know that" Before I could watch confusion settle into his eyes, I squeezed his hand and twisted his wrist. He didn't even struggle as I pushed him into the wall, so he was no longer facing me. I had his arm pinned behind his back as I leaned in to whisper.

"I mean how could you? It's only been, what? Seven years?" I squeezed harder.

After a few seconds, agents swarmed into the alley, Bex arriving first. She laid a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Cammie, you can let go. We've got it from here." I nodded, then released my firm grip on his arm. I didn't know how hard I was holding him until I started to see bruises begin to form. Two other agents handcuffed him. I watched them drag him away, and a part of my mind screamed at me to go help him. Then I remembered how he abandoned me and that voice in my head shut up.

"Come on Cammie" Bex tugged at my arm, "Liz is waiting for us in the Van."

We walked side by side, niether one of us talking. Niether one of us dared to break the silence. Liz came running out of her van and engulfed me in a hug.

"You did great Cam."

I offered her a small smile, "Thanks." But I didn't feel like I did great. It felt like I betrayed the man I once loved. The one I still might love.

"We should get back to headquarters." Said Liz, "the director wants to talk to us about something."

I nodded my head and we began our trip back. The whole ride I stared at the stars, not caring what the Director wanted to speak to us about, or how I would handle the Zach situation. He was back, which meant answers and closure, and that's all I really wanted. Correction: That's all I needed, and I_ will _get them, no matter what.

**I'm sorry! I haven't updated in like forever! I couldn't last week because I was in West Virginia working on someone's house! I think I'm finally getting over my writers block but not completely! I'm sooo sorry because I feel like this chapter wasn't goode at all! And you guys have been waiting like 3 weeks! I promise you that hopefully the next chapter will be better! Also in the next chapter and probably the rest of the story I will be writing in third person! It's just easier that way! And sorry if this chapter was ooc! Capturing characters is very difficult! Until next time! Which is hopefully soon! Thanks for reading! Even though I absolutely don't like what I wrote!**

**-Christina**


	6. Chapter 6

The Director's office had always reminded Cammie of the one her mother used to have at Gallagher. The same mahogany desk was always flawlessly organized. She could only imagine what top secret files were hidden within the locked drawers. Maybe one of those files contained the answer to the mystery behind the Marksmen. It bothered her that the answers she was searching for could be only yards away, but out of reach.

The only difference between her mother's office and the Director's were the seats. Hard leather stuck to her skin as she shifted uncomfortably. Both Liz and Bex sat beside her in discomfort as they waited for the Director. He was five minutes late, which was never a good sign for a spy.

Bex glance at her watch impatiently, "What the bloody hell is taking him so long?"

"Maybe he's traveling through time." Cammie joked.

Liz shook her head furiously, "No way! Jonas and I haven't even created a model that has made it to prototype phase yet."

The look in her eyes was so serious, it scared her. Cammie was about to make a comment when the doors flew open. There was nothing unusual about the sight of the Director walking through the door, but when she saw Zach and Wilder walk through too, _without_ handcuffs, she almost fell out of her seat. They both stood there awkwardly, just as confused as Cammie was. She caught Zach's eyes, and could see them fill with pain and desperation. The emotions vanished though as the director began to speak.

"You three did a great job finding Mr. Goode, and successfully capturing him" He leaned back on his chair casually. "I can understand why you're confused to see him and Mr. Wilder here. The thing is, they brought down an organization that's dangerous and top secret, one that we have been trying to defeat for years. This was unknown to you because your clearance levels weren't high enough." He reached into his top drawer and pulled out two keys, "Because of this, I believe they would be wonderful assets to the agency." He looked them square in the eyes. "Do you men accept the offer? Assuming you have nowhere else to go, and it would be a shame to see your skills go to waste."

Wilder looked at Zach, as if he was waiting for orders. Zach then glanced at Cammie, like he was asking for her permission. All of a sudden, the weight of the decision was on her shoulders, and without knowing what she was doing or thinking, she nodded her head. Zach's gaze lingered on her for a few more seconds then made eye contact with the Director.

"Yes sir, we accept your offer." His voice was emotionless, and that's when she knew she wasn't the only one who rebuilt their walls.

The Director clapped his hands, "Splendid! Here are the keys to your office" He tossed the keys to them, "I'm sure Agents Baxter, Morgan, and Sutton would love to help you get settled in. You are dismissed."

They exited his office, her mind still processing everything that just happened. _I have to work with Zach, _Cammie thought, _I'm going to see him every single day! _The thought seemed so foreign and impossible. Just a couple of days before, she had thought she'd never see Zach for as long as she lived. Yet she would dream of the day that they would meet again. Whether it was a mission or a run in at the grocery store, she always had a reaction planned out. Now that it's real life, and not a dream, she had no idea what to do. But she knew what she needed, and that was answers, so she turned to her friends.

"Could you give Zach and me a minute?" Cammie asked, and Bex and Liz nodded hesitantly.

"Come on," Liz said to Wilder, "I'll show you the computer lab."

The second they were out of earshot, Zach started talking. "Cammie, I'm so sorry I hurt you."

She flinched, "But you're not sorry you left are you?"

He lowered his gaze, "They would've hurt you, I couldn't let that happen. I signed up for Marksmen a long time ago" He shook his head, "I was naive and young. It was before sophomore year, before the exchange, before I met... you." His eyes met hers, " Once you're in, you can't get out. If I didn't leave, they would've forced me by hurting the people I loved." He took a step forward, his eyes looked completely vulnerable. "The people I _still _love" He reached out, but she side-stepped his touch, afraid of the spark she would feel

"If you loved me, then you would have at least said goodbye."

"Gallagher Girl-"

Something snapped inside of her the moment he said those words. "Don't call me that!" Cammie yelled, "You can't call me that after disappearing for seven years!" Zach opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "And you sure as hell can't come out of nowhere and tell me you love me!" She snarled. "It's been seven years Zach! Did you expect me to be still hung up on you? Did you expect me to just leap into your arms the moment you said those words? Did you expect me to tell you that I loved you too and that I never moved on?"

"No of course not!" He said desperately.

She shook her head, "Good, because I don't love you anymore Zach. I've moved on."

Cammie turned to walk away from him, not eager to see the pain settle in his eyes. She turned to walk away from the lie she said, that was so good, even she believed it. She turned to walk away, knowing she was leaving behind a piece of her heart. She turned to walk away, but not before she heard him whisper, "You promised."

Then she walked away so he wouldn't see her heart shatter into a million pieces all over again.

**Sad I know! I'm sad too! Sorry that it was so short btw, but I'm almost done the next chapter so hopefully it'll be up tomorrow! Also, you may be thinking...where the heck is macey? Well she's coming! Pleaseee review! tell me what you hated, liked, loved! Favorite parts anyone? Suggestions are welcome too! Thanks for reading!**

**-Christina**


	7. Chapter 7

Cammie absolutely hated airports. It wasn't the smell, the crowds, or the noise. It was the couples that bothered her, the ones that were saying goodbye. The woman would cry, wishing the man wouldn't leave. The man would hold her, saying he'd be back before she knew it. It annoyed Cammie that the woman had a man who would come back to her, and yet she acted as if it was the end of the world. She knew where he'd be, and the exact minute he'd be back. That's all Cammie ever wanted. The woman was lucky, and she didn't even know it.

Cammie blended into the crowd, casually making her way to customs. No one gave her a second glance, no one once stopped to think that maybe the girl they were passing wasn't as ordinary as she looked. Normally, as a pavement artist, she would have been pleased, but today was different. Today she was just another broken hearted girl, who wanted to be noticed, to be loved the way she was seven years ago. Then she mulled over the same question that had been buzzing through her head all day. Did she miss Zach, or the feeling of being in love?

Her thoughts were interrupted the moment she saw her best friend step out of the crowd, followed by a young man carrying all six of her Louis Vuitton suitcases. Just the sight of Macey made her feel calm and relaxed once more, knowing she could help with any of her problems. Shaking her head and smiling, Cammie gave Macey a hug.

"I missed you Mace"

"Missed you too Cam," Macey replied, then she put both hands on Cammie's shoulders, inspecting her outfit.

"Jeans and a purple v-neck" She shook her head, "I'm gone for two weeks and you're already slacking in your wardrobe."

Cammie smiled sheepishly, "Well, a lot has happened since you've been gone"

"Like what? Oh no let me guess..." She pondered for a second, "Don't tell me Bex is already having boy problems with Grant because honestly, I swear if she-"

Cammie interrupted her, "She's not the one with boy problems." She looked down avoiding her friends gaze, but when she looked up, Macey's eyes were full of pure excitement.

"Oh my god! Cammie! Who's the guy? Is he hot? Oh my good Gucci! I never thought this day would come!"

"Yeah neither did I" Cammie muttered, but she doubted Macey heard. Then she continued, her voice louder, but still weak. "It's Zach." She met her friends gaze, "He's back"

Cammie watched the instant change in her friend's eyes. Macey was no longer excited, she was furious and sympathetic at the same time, if that's even possible. She paced back and forth for a while. Then she finally grabbed her friend's hand, dragging her to the limo. "Come on, I know a diner with some amazing ice cream."

Shirley's Diner was like those classic ones you'd always see in the movies, with the black and white tiles and electric red booths, it was the kind of place where a heartbroken girl could feel at home. It was perfect for Cammie as she sank into the soft leather, and stuffed her face with apple pie and vanilla ice cream. She had already explained to Macey everything she had missed. Venting out all of her confusions brought a welcomed sensation of relief. All she needed was some advice, and who better to give it to her than Macey.

"Well," Macey spoke, still deep in thought, "I think you know whether or not you still love him, you're just afraid to face the truth."

Cammie glanced down, smashing her ice cream, avoiding her friends gaze "But I honestly don't know" She whispered.

Macey looked at her friend with sympathy, deciding to change the topic. "So what do you guys know about Marksmen?"

"Nothing much," Cammie replied, "But Liz and Jonas are working with their minions to try to get some information."

"Why don't you just ask Wilder and Zach?"

Cammie flinched at his name, "Well, Wilder did say it's been around for a while, so we're mainly trying to find out it's history. Who started it, when it started, all the leaders, and..."

"Whether or not it's true that members have to leave their loved ones?" Macey finished for her.

"Yeah basically," Cammie said softly, "I mean they _do _recruit young so it's possible that Zach was telling the truth."

"And what happens if he was? If he really had no choice but to leave you?"

"Then..." Cammie trailed off, then looked straight at her friend, determination in her eyes. "I want answers."

"Okay... So why don't you just ask him?" Macey said, like it was the most obvious answer.

Cammie shook her head, "Because he wouldn't give them to me! He'd say it'd be better if I didn't know, like when the Circle was after me!" Cammie sighed, not wanting to remember those days, "I need to trap him, force him to tell me!"

Macey leaned back in her seat, "Like an interrogation?"

Cammie nodded, "But without the room and the torture and the camera's. I want somewhere _private _where he can't escape without telling me what I want to hear."

"What about your office?" Macey suggested.

"No, he could kick down the door." Cammie shook her head, "And there's too many distractions, like if someone called me. I need isolation."

Macey thought for a minute, then smiled, her eyes mischievous. "I know the perfect place."

**Ok so that was short I know! I'm sorry! And I know I lied, it took me a lot longer to update but I went to the beach on vacation and the internet at the hotel was down :( Anyways, can any one guess Macey's idea? I'll give you a clue…. It involves something with buttons! Lots of fun buttons! Review please! And in your review…. If you guess correctly I may just send you a teaser ;) Review pleaseee! Thanks for reading!**

**-Christina**

**p.s. Is anyone else obsessing over the national womens soccer team?! Go alex morgan!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sleep. It's what every spy looks forward to at the end of a long, stressful day at head quarters. All you want to do is sink into the comfort of your bed and slip into the warmth of your blankets. That's exactly what Cammie did when she arrived home in the early hours of the morning. The crew had spent practically the whole day revising and testing the plan, trying to find any weak spots. Eventually, it became virtually perfect and made sure there was no way Zach would leave without giving Cammie answers, and _that _was her favorite part. All that was left was for Liz to hack into the CIA's elevator system.

It was about five in the morning when her phone woke Cammie from her precious slumber.

"Why are you calling me at five in the freaking morning?" Cammie demanded grumpily

Liz's voice screamed in her ear with excitement, "I'm in! "

"What?" Asked Cammie, still half asleep

"The elevator system!" She exclaimed, way too energetic for this early in the morning, "I hacked into it! We can proceed with our plan today!"

"Ok Chameleon, he's in the elevator, going up to the fifteenth floor." Whispered Macey in her ear. Cammie hesitantly pressed the button, and watched the light above her move from the number nine, to ten, finally reaching eleven. There was a small ding and the doors slid open, revealing the man who had broken her heart. Zach's eyes were shocked at first, but immediately all of his emotions were masked the minute Cammie stepped in and pressed some random button. The doors closed, and she knew that it was too late to back out. The comms unit in her ear was silent, and the camera in the corner lost its blinking red light. No one was listening and no one was watching when Liz finally did her job. Slowly, the elevator came to a halt, and she could feel Zach tense up behind her. So far the plan was working, and Cammie couldn't help but give a small smile.

Zach began to panic, moving around the elevator, pushing all the buttons on the panel. Cammie just leaned against the wall, watching casually as Zach's expression moved from panic, to confusion, to realization. His head whipped around and inspected the camera, that, thanks to Liz, was no longer working. Then his eyes met hers. Cammie pulled the comms unit out of her ear, smashing it with her foot. Her glare intense and determined.

"We need to talk."

Zach sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah I guess we do." He looked up at the camera, "Let me guess, Liz?"

Cammie didn't answer, "What's Marksmen?"

"I told you. We're a band of snipers." Zach said, his eyes slightly dilating.

"What are they really?" Her voice was cold as stone, "And don't you dare lie to me. You owe me that"

Zach shook his head while sitting down, his back leaning against the wall. After a few moments he finally spoke. " We're not just snipers" He admitted, then took a deep breath, "We're assassins, I don't know how many. The organization's pretty big."

"Are you sure you brought it down then?"

"Honestly, I have no idea, but we killed the leader so maybe." He paused, but then decided to continue, "That's why I didn't come back to you right away. I wanted to be sure, but then, you found me" He gave a small smile.

"Who do you kill?" Cammie asked, not skipping a beat

"Anyone."

That wasn't exactly the answer she wanted but she let it slide. She sat down across from him, her gaze finally leaving his.

"When did you choose them?" She tried to hide the pain in her voice

"Ga-" She flinched at his slip up, "Cammie, I didn't _want _to leave. I didn't _choose _them. I was fo-"

"Just answered the question" She tried to sound demanding, but it came out like she was pleading.

He stared at her, his eyes full of emotions. He finally looked down when he spoke.

"Freshman year, before I even knew you. Before I found out the extension of the Circle. Before..._everything."_

"Why didn't you tell me about it before?" She asked, exasperated.

"I didn't think I'd be accepted." He paused, then added, "It was some naive thing I did, and after a while I just forgot about it. Then I got the letter..." He trailed off.

"When did you...get it?" She said, afraid of the answer

"The day of graduation." He whispered so softly, Cammie had to lean in to hear it, "After you left me in the pigeon room, I went back up to my dorm, and there was Grant. He handed me the letter, knowing what it was. He was the only person who knew I had even applied. I made him promise not to tell you. I couldn' risk you getting...hurt."

Suddenly, things began to click in Cammie's mind. Zachs strange gaze during the ceremony. Zach professing his love for her in the garden. Zach making her promise to never forget what they had, a promise that she's carried along with her for the past seven years.

"I never broke my promise" Her words flew out before she could stop them, "I'll never forget what we had," Cammie stood up, pacing, " But I don't think I could ever remember how to get back to it."

Zach stood up to speak, but she cut him off, " I don't remember how to do anything anymore! I was finally starting to get myself back together when you came along, breaking me all over again!" Tears stung in the back of her eyes, but she didn't let them out, she hadn't let them out for seven years, "I don't remember how to not be strong every single second of the day! I don't remember how to let my wall back down! You know Macey set me up with a guy or two, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with them! They were sweet and nice, but I just couldn't remember how to let them in! How to trust them to not break my heart!" Zach took a few steps forward, but Cammie continued, " If I can't remember how to love, then how the hell am I supposed to ever love you again? After everything you put me through?"

They stood in silence for a couple minutes, staring intensely at one another. Finally, Zach closed the space between them, and she froze as his hand reached out to touch her face.

"I won't ever leave you again Cammie." His eyes were full of pain and... love. "I promise. I'll always love you no matter what. I would do _anything _for you" Then he leaned in, so their noses were touching.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly

"Helping you remember" His whisper tickled her skin. Slowly, his lips brushed hers, and Cammie felt that spark she was afraid to feel. The spark that had burned her heart into ashes, and she couldn't help but kiss back. It felt so natural and familiar, it felt like it did seven years ago.

After a couple seconds, they pulled away, and Zach took her face in his hands.

"I love you"

Those three words were all it took for her to leave his grasp, for her heart to close up once more.

"I...I" She fumbled, "I can't"

Then she took out the button Liz had given to her and pressed it. Within a matter of seconds, the doors opened, revealing the real world, where things couldn't be that easy.

"I'm sorry" She said, not wanting to turn back and see Zach's pained face. She ran out of the elevator, tears finally slipping out of her eyes. Cammie had gotten her answers, the ones she now wished she never had. He truly loved her, and always has. It brought up unwanted feelings and that was what she was most afraid of.

Cammie lay on her sofa, enjoying the silence while she processed everything that had happened in the elevator. They were only in there for ten minutes, and yet it was as if Cammie's life was turned upside down. She went in there, determined to find answers that would help her move on. Instead, the answers just brought more questions and undecided feelings. After that kiss, she knew she still had feelings for him, but is that enough? Is it really that easy to forget how he left her? There were millions of questions buzzing through her mind, she would just have to ask Macey.

As if on cue, Macey, followed by Bex and Liz, came bursting into her office.

"What happened? What happened?" Squealed Liz as she sat down next to her, notebook and pen ready in her hands.

Cammie sighed, "Well, we talked..." She left out the part where they kissed.

"About what...?" Asked Macey, her hands gesturing to continue

She ran her hands through her hair, and took a deep breath before explaining to her friends their conversation.

"And then what?" Asked Bex impatient.

"And then..." She trailed off, "He kissed me"

They all gasped, except for Macey, who smiled as if she knew that would happen.

"You kissed him back, didn't you?" Macey said, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Cammie admitted, causing Liz and Bex to gasp once more. She rolled her eyes at them, "But then I pulled away, and when he said that he loved me, I said I couldn't and left."

"Well..." Started Liz, "_Do_ you love him?"

Cammie looked at my three best friends, getting ready to lie, but then Macey gave her an encouraging smile, and she knew she would never get away with it.

"Yes"

**So first off, I apologize for any mistakes! This did not go through my beta! And also, this chapter was really hard to write and I'm honestly not too happy with it, but I felt like you guys have waited long enough! Now I have some bad news for you guys…. My summer is ending, but school isn't exactly starting. Soccer preseason starts Monday and I have it three hours in the morning and two in the afternoon. Between those practices I won't have much time to write, but I'll try to fit it in! Preseason lasts three weeks and then school starts so my updates will probably take longer than they usually will. Now this is where I'm starting to get a little afraid. There have been times while writing this when I have considered giving up. I'm afraid that with the stress of soccer and school, I'll end up deserting this story, which right now, I honestly don't want to do. So please, to everyone who reads my story, REVIEW, because that's what keeps me writing! Y'all don't know how much your reviews mean to me! Thank you so much for reading!**

**-Christina**

**P.S. Did anyone else yell their head off during the final between usa and japan?! **


	9. Chapter 9 Heels, love and mystery notes

Cammie was fluent in seventeen different languages, yet she stood there at loss for words. During her training as a spy, she was taught to have quick reactions and instantaneous reflexes, but she was frozen into place, unable to move. She was aware of the chaos around her. She could see Liz on the ground, trying to awaken the still girl. She could hear Macey in the hallway calling for help, but she couldn't move as realization hit her. She dropped the paper in her hands, the one that had just confirmed one of her worst fears to be true.

******EARLIER THAT DAY******

"No, no, no, and no!" Yelled Cammie, "Macey there is no way I'm going to wear that skimpy skirt to dinner tonight!"

Macey rolled her eyes, "But Zach's going to be there"

"And you looooooveeee him" Said Bex smugly. Cammie threw a pillow at her head, and reflected the one Bex threw back.

Macey emerged from her closet once more, "Okay, fine. What about this?" She asked, holding up a modest navy blue sundress.

Cammie looked at it thoughtfully before giving in, "Okay, I'll wear that but _no _heels."

Macey was about to argue when her phone rang. She sent Cammie a glare. "We are not done discussing this" Then she answered the phone, "Hey Lizzy, how's the research?" After a few seconds she arched an eyebrow, "Oh really? Ok, we'll be there in an hour. Bye" She hung up, a sly smile playing on her lips.

"Change of plans" She threw the dress at Cammie who sent her a questioning look. "We're going to meet Liz at headquarters, she wants to show us something, then we're going straight to dinner. Get dressed, then I'm going to do your make up."

Cammie groaned, reluctantly getting off her chair, not looking forward to the torture that would soon begin.

An hour later, Cammie entered head quarters, fully Macey-fied, struggling to walk in her silver heels. She sent Macey a glare when she almost tripped entering Liz's office. Inside, Liz was typing away at her computer not bothering to look up as they entered. Across from her was Jonas and Wilder, who couldn't stop glaring at each other. Then there were her minions, Erica and Austin, who were bickering, as always.

"Hey guys," Liz greeted, her eyes not leaving the screen, "So while you guys were gone, we decided to do some more research on Marksmen, and thanks to Wilder- I mean Alex" She sent him a small smile, "I was able to locate their database. Now all we have to do is hack it"

Jonas opened his mouth to speak, but Alex cut him off, "Which should be easy, right Lizzy? Especially since we have you working on it" He sent her a smile that could make any heart melt. Jonas tensed up, but Liz seemed oblivious to his flirty attempts, "Definetely, the firewalls really aren't that much stronger than MI6, so I'd say it'd take less than five hours"

Macey shook her head, "No way! You are not missing dinner tonight! I already made the reservations!"

"But we're so close!" Whined Liz "It'll only take-"

Macey cut her off, " It can wait until the morning! In the meantime, we're all going out with Grant, Jonas, Alex, and Zach, enjoying some wonderful expensive food that I will pay for. Now get out of your damn chair, and come with me to the bathroom so I can do your make up and you can change into this amazing outfit that I picked especially for you!"

Liz sighed, obviously defeated.

Erica spoke up, "It's okay Liz! Me and Austin can work on it while you're gone!"

"Yeah!" Austin chimed in, "We've been dying for a challenge!"

Liz opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it and shook her head, "Okay, fine, but if _anything _goes wrong, call me!"

Macey grabbed her arm and began to drag her out. "And don't forget to-"

Liz's cries got muffled by the slamming door, leaving the room in silence. _Awkward _silence. After a few minutes, Jonas left the room mumbling something about getting ready and needing to leave Alex the idiot. As soon as the room was left in silence again, Alex smirked.

"So..." He said, dragging out the O, "Zach?"

"So... Liz?" Cammie shot back.

His smirk grew, "She's a genius, but has a sense of humor. She's kind, but still stubborn. She's-"

"With Jonas," Interrupted Bex, "And you're not going to mess that up"

He held his hands up in surrender, " I don't want to, trust me" Then his gaze hardened, "Can you trust me?"

"Liz obviously does" Cammie said, "But I'm more cautious."

He leaned back in his chair, "And you have good reason to be, but we're working together now. We're a team, and you need to trust your team."

Cammie knew he was right, but she wasn't ready to admit it. After a few moments she spoke up, " I trust Liz, and if she trusts you, that's good enough for me."

Alex nodded, "And what about Zach?"

Cammie flinched, "_What _about Zach?"

He looked her straight in the eyes, "Do you trust him?"

Cammie held his intense gaze, trying desperately to find an escape from the question. Either way, lie or not, he'd end up knowing the truth. That's why Cammie looked deep within her heart as she answered, "No"

Wilder was taken aback, and so was Cammie, because she realized it was true, and she wished it wasn't

Cammie hated Macey for two reasons that night. One, she made her wear heels, and two, she made sure Cammie ended up next to Zach during dinner. Every time she'd reach for something the same time he would too, their skin would brush and she would feel that inevitable spark. Not to mention she could clearly smell his cologne, and she had to admit, it smelled good. He smelled like the Zach she knew seven years ago and the spark felt the same as it did before he left.

The rest of the dinner was filled with small talk and catching up between friends. Grant and Zach laughed most of the time, sharing stories that happened years ago. They acted as if it hadn't been seven years since they've last talked, since they've last seen each other.

The last course finally drew to an end and once the check was paid, they all wandered into the parking lot, still engaged in conversation, except for Zach. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him step back behind the crew, and out of her feets own accord, she found herself joining him.

They stared at the ground before Cammie finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered sheepishly

Zach shook his head, "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come on you so strong. You're still trying to figure things out." The emptiness in his voice broke her heart. He had closed up, just as she had.

"But you said you loved me and-"

"I shouldn't have expected you to say it back" He gave her a small, sad smile, "It's okay, I get it"

She sighed and stared back at the ground. She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "See that's the thing, I do-"

Liz's cell phone cut her off. "Hello?"

Zach stopped walking and stared at her intently, ignoring Liz "You do what?"

She saw a flicker of hope in his eyes, and she was just beginning to find the courage inside of her to become vulnerable once more, when Liz spoke again.

"Guys! Erica and Austin hacked into Marksmen!" She exclaimed excitedly. Everyone cheered and high fived. Everyone except for Cammie and Zach. They knew that this meant answers, some that they may not want to hear. You can't ignore answers though, that's why they each entered their cars and drove to headquarters, faking excitement with their friends.

Once they got to headquarters, the crew made their way down the long hall towards Liz's office. Zach caught up to Cammie.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, barely above a whisper. His breath brushed her skin and she tried to keep her breathing even.

"Not really," She said, "Are you?"

He didn't answer, he just stopped walking and took her hand. "You know that no matter what we find out in there, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. That's when she knew she had to tell him how she felt. He may have left her for seven years, but he was back now, and that was all that mattered. She wasn't going to waste more time. She wasn't going to let those unspoken words hang in the air.

"I love you too" She whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from his. She waited for a reaction. She waited for a smile or to be pulled into his arms. She expected anything other than a blood curling scream. Immediately, whatever trance they were in was broken, and soon they were both sprinting down the hall to Liz's office.

Cammie wasn't prepared for what she saw. Computers were destroyed and stray pieces of glass covered the floor. There in the middle of it was Erica, laying still on the tile that was stained red. Above her head was a plain piece of paper. Cammie picked it up and dreaded what she read.

_Marksmen doesn't go down that easy. We're everywhere, and if you continue to research us, this will be all of you. We want our two members back, and we will stop at nothing to get them. We have your other assistant. Give us back Mr. Goode and Mr. Wilder, and we'll set him free. You have a month._

Cammie was fluent in seventeen different languages, yet she stood there at loss for words. During her training as a spy, she was taught to have quick reactions and instantaneous reflexes, but she was frozen into place, unable to move. She was aware of the chaos around her. She could see Liz on the ground, trying to awaken the still girl. She could hear Macey in the hallway calling for help, but she couldn't move as realization hit her. She dropped the paper in her hands, the one that had just confirmed one of her worst fears to be true.

It was like the Circle all over again, except this time they weren't after her, they were after the ones she loved, and that was worse.

**Ok I'm horrible! I know! It's been forever since I've update, but I've been so busy with soccer! I made the team though so yay! Anyways, I tried to make this chapter longer since you guys guys waited so long! Also, I felt bad because I had you guys waiting forever so I put this up as soon as I finished writing! That means I didn't run this by my beta, so I'm sooooo sorry for any mistakes! I don't usually make call outs like these, but I want to thank Chesapeake for your reviews! They always keep me motivated! Don't worry! I'm not going to give up on this story! I promise! It might take me some tome to update, but I will finish this! Pleaseeee review! It means the world to me! Thanks for reading!**

**-Christina **


	10. Chapter 10

Waiting in the CIA hospital for news about Erica brought back bad memories to Cammie. It reminded her of all those times when the Circle had hurt her. Her concussion from Boston, Aunt Abby in D.C., the Tombs, and the summer she was tortured. The worst memory it brought up was of the days after Zach left. Zach hurt her more than the Circle ever had. She promised herself she'd never fall in love again, and in a way, she never did. The truth is, she never really fell out of love with Zachary Goode. Now, it was only a matter of trust. Cammie wanted to trust him again, for their relationship to return to where they had left off seven years ago. She wished that seven year gap never happened, but it did, and she was kind of grateful. It made her realize that she should hold onto that love, and never let it go. Instead of worrying about the time she was alone, she should look forward to the time that would bring happiness. Not many people know how to find that happiness, but Cammie knew exactly where to look. That's why, sitting in the waiting room with everyone else, she didn't hesitate to follow Zach when he left, claiming he had to go to the bathroom. That's why, the minute he entered the Men's restroom, she was right behind him, locking the door. That's why, she checked every empty stall, before finally confronting an amused looking Zack.

He raised an eyebrow, "You just had to be alone with me again, didn't you Gallagher Girl?"

Cammie rolled his eyes, but deep down inside, she couldn't help but melt under his smirk. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and I just thought that..." She paused, "Maybe we should talk."

Zach's eyes turned serious as he looked at her intently, "Did you mean what you said?" He asked, then continued, "That you loved me?"

Cammie smiled, not even second guessing her answer, "Of course I did."

Zach grinned, "Good. So did I." Then in a few quick steps, he enveloped her in his arms, tightening his grip around her waist, closing any space that was between them. She hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Zach buried his face in her hair, taking a deep breath of her strawberry shampoo.

Cammie closed her eyes, relishing this moment of peace and safety. "I missed you" She whispered.

She could feel him smile against her skin, "I missed you too" He murmured softly.

Then his lips were on hers, and a warm sensation grew within Cammie. It made her melt, causing her knees to go weak. She had missed his touch for so long, and now, it just felt so right to be in his arms again.

She deepened the kiss, hungry for all she had missed. Her hands tangled in his soft hair, pulling him closer. Zach backed her up against the edge of the sink, keeping both hands on her waist, trying to fill any miniscule space between them. They were both so happy, enjoying the moment together. Eventually, they broke apart, their foreheads pressed and breathing heavily. Zach tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as they stared into each others eyes. Their moment of happiness and enjoyment was over and now it was time to face reality.

"What are we going to do?" Whispered Cammie.

Zach sighed, his breath brushing her face, " I don't know" He admitted

Cammie nodded, staring at her shoes, bracing for the next question. "You're...You're not going to leave again are you?" She asked brokenly

Zach tensed, "What? No Cammie, no." He held her face in his strong hands, "I'm never going to leave you again, I promise."

"Okay good," She said, laughing weakly, "I'm tired of trapping you in elevators and bathrooms." Zach chuckled softly, his gaze never leaving hers. Then she continued, "But seriously, how are we going to do this?" She stressed, "How are we going to bring them down?"

He held her face with one hand, and enclosed his other around hers.

"The same way we brought down the Circle," He said, giving her hand a squeeze, "Together."

When Zach and Cammie returned to the waiting room, hand in hand, they found their friends talking to a doctor. As soon as Macey saw them, she raised an eyebrow, then began to pay attention to what the man in the white lab coat was saying.

"She's stable for now," He explained, "But she may never wake up from her coma. If she does, it could be weeks, months, maybe even years. We can't guarantee that she can even stay alive for that long. Now, if by some miracle, she regains consciousness, she would have to deal with memory loss and probable brain damage. She may not even live if she awakens." He gave us a small smile. "Now, we didn't have time to ask earlier, but what caused the incident. Grant opened his mouth to give the dreadful explanation, but Liz cut him off.

"Oh, it was just a weapon experiment that went terribly wrong," Her voice faltered from crying, but then she continued. "It's all my fault. I should have told her to be more careful." Then she turned into Jonas's shoulder to cry quietly.

We all knew it wasn't the truth, but when the doctor looked at Liz, he knew not to question more. In a way, Cammie was proud of Liz, she was never really good at lying. Then again, her grief wasn't fake. She truly was sorrowful for her assistant that had helped her with so many projects.

We waited for Liz to calm down before we questioned her motives. Bex wrapped an arm around her, "Why did you lie Liz?"

Liz shook her head, then took a deep breath. "Because we can't trust anyone."

Grant looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Liz tried to speak, but couldn't continue. Wilder spoke for her. "What she means is that, we got to Erica only minutes after the incident." He paused and they all gestured at him to continue. "Zach, Grant, Jonas and I cleared all the exits a few minutes after, and Jonas checked the footage. There were no visitors and no break ins within the time area."

"So what does that all mean?" Asked Macey. Wilder shared a look with Jonas, who continued for him.

"It means that whoever attacked Erica, wasn't an outsider." He stared at all of Cammie's friends intensely, fear visible in his eyes. "It means it was someone within the CIA. There's a mole. Marksmen infiltrated the CIA."

"That means..." Trailed off Bex.

"They could be anywhere" Finished Cammie. She tightened her grip on Zach's hand.

"No one outside this group gets to know anything." Said Wilder sternly, "We need to be careful and backtrack Erica's steps. She found something out, and she was almost killed for it."

"She might still be killed for it" Macey added, "Someone needs to be with her every second. Especially if she wakes up."

"I'll take the first shift." Said Grant, "But what about Austin?"

"We have a month" Said Zach, recalling the letter, "I say we find the mole first, then he'll lead us to Austin, and we'll organize a rescue mission. Then-"

Cammie Cut him off, "Then we bring them down. Hard."

"This is going to be dangerous" Warned Alex.

Cammie smiled, looking right at Zach, "Bring it on."

**Chapter ten ladies and gentlemen! I feel so accomplished! lol Anyways sorry for the wait! Soccer preseason can really take away a girls free time! I couldn't think when I was writing this chapter so I just ended up staring at a blank screen for half an hour, tossing around a soccer ball trying to figure out how to write this chapter! Three hours later I was sending this to my beta, and now it's here! I'm not too happy with this one, but tell me in a review what you think! Also, what do you guys think about Alex Wilder? Do you guys like him and want to get to know him more? Or could you guys care less? I'm trying to figure out what to do with him, so please just tell me what you think! Another thing is that school starts next week, so my free time will be even more limited if thats even possible! So updates will be... not very frequent! It's my first year of highschool so I'm going to be super busy between that, two soccer teams, and dance, so I apologize ahead of time for any longggg waits! Thanks for reading!**

**-Christina**

**p.s. I just thought you should know that I'm taking a creative writing class, but not until the winter, because first I have actors workshop. I know, me? acting? I can't picture it either**


	11. Chapter 11

When Cammie was being chased by the Circle, she felt so trapped and limited. She felt like one of those ravens, unable to take off and soar. Gallagher Girls were meant for greatness, to defeat the the bad guys as a silent hero. They weren't made to hide and wait for rescue. Yet, there she had been, stuck in her home, forbidden to leave. It was the second worse feeling in the world. The worst feeling in the world though was having to watch Macey go through it when they thought she was the target. Cammie clearly remembered the rooftop in Boston, and the feeling that coursed through her veins. She wasn't scared of dying, she was scared of losing her friend, forever.

That was the same feeling that filled the pit of her stomach as she sat there, next to Erica's hospital bed, way too alert for three in the morning. She could end up losing Zach and any of her friends who would surely stand by his side. Now she knew how Zach felt all those years ago. That overwhelming need to be overprotective every second of every day. But she had to have confidence, that like the Circle, Marksmen would go down too. She had to believe that they could complete such a dangerous task, without falling down with them. That's the thing about believing though; It's hard to.

There was a thump at the door, and in a split second, Cammie was out her chair, and ready to attack. The door slowly opened, revealing a very tired looking Macey McHenry.

Cammie sighed in relief, falling back into her seat. "You scared me"

"Sorry" Said Macey,"I couldn't sleep." She sat next to her, handing over a coffee. Cammie took it gratefully, finally closing her eyes as she sipped.

Macey looked over at Erica. "Is she any better?"

Cammie shook her head, " No, same as usual"

There was a comfortable silence between the two friends. There were no words that needed to be said. They had known each other long to enough to know what the other was thinking. That's why, Cammie knew that Macey was just as worried as she was. That she was scared and hopeful at the same time. That's also why she knew that Macey was itching to ask a question that was probably bugging her all night.

"Go ahead" Said Cammie, "Ask away"

Macey's eyes lit up with excitement and she repositioned herself in her seat so face her. " Are you two officially together now?"

Cammie chuckled, " Yeah, I guess."

Macey grinned, "Good! 'cause I have the best idea for your first date!" Cammie groaned, "Actually, I have a few ideas! We could do something like the one on One Tree Hill, or A Walk to Remember, or The Last Song, or we could do a classic like the Notebook!"

"Umm...Let me think..." Cammie pretended to ponder, "No, no, no, and uh... No."

Macey gasped, " Fine! We'll go with one of my original ideas then!"

Cammie's eyes went wide, but before she could protest, Macey was out of her seat running towards the door.

"I have to make a few phone calls, but don't worry Cam!" She yelled as she flew into the hallway, "You'll love it! I'll be over later!"

And with that, Macey was gone.

Walking down the hall of the CIA, Cammie didn't feel safe anymore. It's ironic. she'd feel more secure in a bad neighborhood than within the walls of the CIA, which, for the record, has better security than even the White House and the Pentagon combined. This may be because she'd be able to defend herself against a gang better than a single person. A single powerful person, whose identity is still a mystery. That fact alone is probably what kept Cammie on edge as she made her way to Grant's office. Just as she was about to turn the corner, there was a slight creak behind her. She came to an abrupt stop and slowly turned around. The hallway was deserted. She continued to turn the corner then stopped. She waited ten seconds, then she began to hear another pair of footsteps. They proceeded to get louder, closer and closer by the second. Soon enough the footsteps turned the corner, and Cammie came face to face with Mark. One of the guys Macey tried to set her up with.

Cammie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Hey Mark."

He seemed flustered, but was able to stammer out, "Hey Cammie..." He flushed bright red, " I guess...you caught me?"

Any other day, she would've laughed at his squirmish behavior, but today was different. Today he had been following her. Today, he was suspicious. Today, he could be the person who was targeting her friends.

"You were following me" She stated, her gaze hard, "Why?'

"Well..." He nervously ran his hand through his hair, "Everyones been talking, you know. About what happened a few nights ago. With Erica I mean."

"It was a weapon malfunction" She said, like it was just so obvious.

" I know, but..." He trailed off, "There's just rumors about how maybe you lied to cover for Zach or something. No one knows where he came from, but Tina said that maybe-"

Cammie cut him off, "And you believe what Tina says?"

He shook his head, " No, but I believe you. That's why I kind of followed you."

"Well, it really was a weapon malfunction." She gave a small smile, "No need to stalk me"

His eyes bulged, "I wasn't sta-"

Cammie laughed, "I was joking Mark!"

He relaxed, "Oh..." He chuckled, "Well I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah" Said Cammie, "See you around"

Cammie was supposed to meet Liz in Jonas's computer lab, but instead, she entered Grant's office. It was a precaution they had to take, in case they were being followed. Inside his office was a small closet, and within that small closet was a passageway Cammie had discovered, and it led straight to Jonas's lab. That way, people would think they were in one place, when they were actually in another. Bex came up with the idea, because honestly, when theres a murderous organization after you, there's no such thing as "too careful".

When she finally reached the lab, Zach and Bex were arguing and Liz and Jonas were glued to their computers.

"No way!" Yelled Bex, "Aaron Cross is so not better than Jason Bourne!"

"I'm not saying that he is!" Argued Zach, "All I'm saying is that Jason never-"

Cammie cleared her throat, interrupting them, and gave them an amused smile,

Bex growled, "Your boyfriend here is a bloody fool. I don't know what they hell you see in him."

Cammie raised an eyebrow at Zach who raised his hands in surrender.

"All I did was say that I loved the new Bourne movie, and Rebecca here lost her head"

"I did not lose my-" Bex stopped and glared, "Oh you did not just call me Rebecca did you?"

Zach smirked.

Bex turned bright red "Oi I otta-"

Jonas cut them off, "Guys, stop arguing!" He said annoyed, swiveling in his chair. "It's really hard to concentrate!"

Bex humphed, then slouched in a chair, her arms crossed.

"So have you guys found anything yet?" Asked Cammie

Jonas sighed, "No, but we're going through a process of elimination. Checking out alibis, who was here that night. Who would have had opportunity. We haven't narrowed it down to much yet though."

"Well, people are getting suspicious." Said Cammie, "Mark followed me. He said no one believed our lie and there are rumors. It's not good"

"We're working as fast as we can" Stated Liz

"I know... I'm just worried I guess." Sighed Cammie, collapsing on the couch next to Zach. He put his arm around her reassuringly.

"It's gonna be okay." He kissed the side of her head, "Don't worry"

Cammie closed her eyes, "I know. It's just Mark followed me. Anyone could be doing the same to anyone of us."

"Who's Mark?" Asked Zach. Cammie opened her eyes and met his. There was something in them that Cammie couldn't quite place.

"He's no one." She looked at him curiously, "Why?"

Zach didn't answer, "No one?"

Cammie opened her mouth to answer but Bex spoke for her.

"He's this guy Macey tried to get her with" Stated Bex, as she flipped through a magazine. She looked up, "You jealous?" She asked teasingly.

Zach stiffened.

Cammie glared at Bex, "Key word being _tried._ He's nice, but it just wasn't right."

She snuggled next to Zach, who held her close. "Love you" She whispered

He grinned, "love you too"

She smiled up at him, "Macey has some date planned out for us."

Zach raised an eyebrow, "Should I be scared?"

Cammie chuckled, "I don't know, she hasn't told me anything. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Well in that case, when do I pick you up for that surprise?"

Cammie shrugged, "Macey said you had to meet us at my apartment, then she would take care of transportation from there."

"_She's _taking care of the transportation?" Asked Zach, his eyes popping out of his sockets.

Cammie nodded her head.

"Now I really am scared" He said laughing. Cammie giggled. His laugh was so deep and vibrant and full of life. It was like sweet music to her ears, and now she was glad she had that music back.

Usually getting dressed up by Macey means uncomfortable shoes and too tight clothing. It also means hours of torture as Macey applies every kind of makeup you could think of. Tonight was different though. Tonight, Cammie was actually...comfy.

"Okay what's the catch?" Asked Cammie, as she turned away from the mirror. She was wearing yoga pants and a tank top with barely a trace of makeup.

"What do you mean?" Replied Macey, collapsing on the bed.

"I mean I actually like what I'm wearing!" Said Cammie, "There has to be some kind of catch!"

Macey rolled her eyes, "Quite being a drama queen. There's no catch."

"But-" Macey cut her off

"But nothing. Tonight, you are going on your first date with Zach since he's been back, and I want you guys to have a good time. Just stop worrying and enjoy yourself"

Cammies smiled, "Okay, fine."

There was a knock at the door. Cammie's eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh, I still need to pack my purse and-"

Macey handed her a purse, "It's all taken care of" She said, amused, "Now go answer the door or else he's gonna think you're standing him up."

"Thanks Mace!" Said Cammie, rushing the door. She opened it, and there stood Zach, looking perfect as always.

"Hey," Said Zach, pecking her on the cheek, "You look great."

"I know she does," Commented Macey from behind. She took ahold of their arms, "Now it's time for you guys to go! Your ride's here!"

Macey ushered them outside where there was a limo parked.

"Woah Macey!" Exclaimed Cammie

She smiled, "You can thank me later, now go."

Zach took Cammie's hand and led her to the limo, opening the door like a gentlemen.

The half hour car ride was amazing. The couple talked about everything, catching up on everything they had missed. Finally, the limo came to a stop, and Zach opened the door.

"Damn." Said Zach, staring at where they were, "McHenry's good"

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Hey remember me? I'm the person who hasn't updated in like a month! And I'm sosososooooo sorry! Go ahead and throw the tomatoes... My excuses: School, sickness, writers block, homework, high school, and barely anytime to write! Anyways, I made this chapter longer for you guys! But I apologize because I honestly hate this chpter. The ending was so rushed and I didn't run this through my beta and you guys deserve sooo much better! Thank you for so much for the reviews you guys left and i know I don't deserve it, but your reviews mean sooooo much to me! Since I feel so bad, next time i'm going to reply to all of your reviews! I would right now, but I need to start packing for this soccer tournament this weekend! OK so the important part, i originally had this whole other story planned out for this, but then i switched directions and came up with this. That means I have a whole other set of about 4 chapters that would be the alternative of this story! Now we are almost at 100 reviews so the 100th reviewer will get some of those 4 chapters I have written! I will also give it to my devoted reviewers who have reviewed every chapter! So please sign in if you want some of those four chapters! I don't know when I can update next but I'll try my hardest! I promise! Thanks for reading! **

**-Christina**


	12. Chapter 12

When Cammie had attended Gallagher Academy, her life had been a tornado of events. It all somehow began her sophomore year with Josh. That time is now a haze in her mind. What stands out more boldly is her recollection of visiting the Mall in Washington D.C. Sometimes, when she closes her eyes, she can feel the sun warming the back of her neck. If she concentrates hard, the mixed music of the crowd fills her ears. Every minute detail from that day is sketched in sharpie in the back of her mind. It was the day that had truly changed the rest of her life. It was the day that she went from an amatuer to a pro. It was the day she met Zachary Goode. It was the day that led to her life being turned upside down.

As she walked hand in hand with him that crisp night, memories began to flood back. They passed the bench where he sat years ago with Grant. The bench where she had first laid eyes on him. It may not have been love at first sight, and their relationship may not have and the perfect road, but in the end, it didn't matter. She loved him, and he loved her. That's all they really need.

Cammie stared up at Zach, admiring the reflection of the moon in his eyes. He stared back down at her and smirked.

"I remember, when I saw you and Bex walk by," He shook his head, "And Grant couldn't stop talking about how exotic Bex was. He was so captivated, he didn't even see you standing next to her." His laugh vibrated through his chest, "And I couldn't even listen to a word he was saying. All I could do was stare at you." He grinned down at her, and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. "I had already seen your picture of course, but seeing you in person was different. You were ordinary and so beautiful at the same time."

Cammie blushed, but Zach kept going, "Joe had told me that you would be hard. He said that you had a tendency to disappear right in front of your eyes. He was right." Zach looked at her, deeply in the eyes, "I almost let you slip away from my fingers. I almost lost you."

She stopped walking and held him closely. Their breaths mingled as she held her hand softly against his cheek.

"But you didn't lose me" She slipped her free hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly, "And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

He played with her hair and smiled, "I know, and I love you for that." Then, suddenly, as if he had gotten an idea, took her arm, and started pulling her along.

"Where are you taking me?" She laughed, trying to keep up.

He looked back at her and sent her a look that sent shivers down her back. "Just trust me."

He led her back the way they came until they were at the Washington Monument. He looked at her mischievously, then glanced up.

"Race you to the top?"

Cammie looked at him as if he were crazy, "You're not serious are you? It's probably locked!"

Zach grinned, "Cam we're spies, we'll be fine."

Cammie shook her head, then looked at him, then back up at the sky, "Last one there has to get the other one coffee for a month."

Zach chuckled, "Deal."

The next morning, when Macey walked into her office, Cammie had a smile plastered on her face.

Macey giggled, "I take it I did a good job with your date?"

Cammie nodded enthusiastically, taking a sip of the coffee Zach had bought her.

"It was perfect Mace, I owe you big time."

"I know." She smiled then leaned back in her chair, "So tell me, how was it? I want the details!"

Cammie blushed, "Well," She started off, "We walked for a while and talked."

Macey rolled her eyes, "Please don't tell me that was the whole date."

"It wasn't!" She said defensively, "After we walked, we raced to the top of the Washington Memorial."

Macey raised her eyebrows, "That's more like it. Did you win?"

"Definitely" Laughed Cammie, "Then we enjoyed the scenery and kissed, and talked some more."

"My god woman you guys talked a lot." Macey leaned forward in her chair, "What did you guys talk about?"

Cammie was hesitant, "We talked a little bit about Marksmen and some of his missions. I told him about what he missed while he was gone. Then...he..."

"Spit it out!" Exclaimed Macey.

"He kind of asked-" Cammie was cut off by Bex you barged into the room.

"We've narrowed it down!" Gasped Bex. She took a few seconds to catch her breath then continued, "And you're not going to believe who our suspects are."

Five minutes later, the three friends were sprinting through the passageway into Jonas's lab. Liz, Wilder, and Jonas were already there, staring at the computer screen. Off to the side was Zach and Grant, who both looked to be in deep thought. The three tech geeks turned when they entered the room, looks of disbelief etched across their faces.

"Well? Who are they?" Asked Macey. She and Cammie took steps forward until the faces finally shone clearly on the screens.

"There's four suspects," Said Liz shakily, " Mark, Carter, Shannon, and-"

Cammie cut her off, her voice barely a whisper, "The Director of the CIA."

Wilder nodded gravely, "Those are the only four people who we can't account for." Then he looked around at everyone's faces, "''Now, I don't know about you but I'm new here. Can someone please tell me who Carter and Shannon are?"

Macey cleared her throat, "Carter is Mark's best friend," She sighed and fell into a chair, "He's also my ex-boyfriend."

"And Shannon?" He asked.

Everyone stayed silent with stony expressions. No one dared to look Jonas in the eyes.

Wilder gauged in everyone's reaction, "Is there something I'm missing?"

Jonas tightened his jaw, then finally broke the silence, "Here, let me show you something." He began to type, then a vivid surveillance video appeared. It was evident that it was taken the day of Erica's assault. Five minutes after to be exact. The date and time was stamped clearly on the bottom right. Then, through the double doors, an average-height girl appeared. Her long dark brown hair cascaded passed her shoulders in a frenzy. She hastily ran with a limp in her step. Bruises were obvious on her pale skin. She entered the nearest elevator and then disappeared from sight.

"Then where does she go?" Asked Grant calmly, putting a comforting hand on Jonas's shoulder.

"I don't know" Said Jonas quietly, "The camera in the elevator is turned off and she's not seen getting off anywhere. Something happened in that elevator that made her disappear."

"It's ok Jonas," Said Liz sweetly, "I'm sure we'll find her."

"Yeah man," Grant squeezed his shoulders, "We'll get her back. Wherever she is."

"Will someone please tell me who the hell she is?" Exclaimed Wilder impatiently.

This time Macey spoke up, "Her name's Shannon Anderson. She was declared MIA after a mission in Africa. That was a year ago. No one has seen her since, until now." She looked carefully at Jonas, then continued. "She's his sister."

**So it's been literally forever! And I'm so so sooooo sorry! Basically blame school, soccer, and winter track! Oh and writers block. So here's the next chapter and I'm truly sorry for making you guys wait! Reviews would be AMAZING and last time I only got a few. That kind of didn't help me get through my writers block. I know, I'm greedy, but I really want some reviews! We're almost to 100! Anyways, thank you so much for reading, and I hope to update soon! Thanks!**

** -Christina**


	13. Chapter 13

Sometimes Cammie enjoyed being alone. She liked the comforting silence and the simple serenity. It was a time where her thoughts wouldn't be interrupted, and she could just sit there and think. This wasn't one of those times. The thoughts that overwhelmed her were haunting. They hung over her like a grey rain cloud, destined to burst. This time, the silence was unbearable, and all she wanted was a distraction. Luckily, Zach provided that distraction as he entered her office. Taking one look at Cammie sitting on her sofa with her knees hugged close to her chest, he immediately sat down next to her. He gently enveloped her into his arms, and kissed her forehead.

"Did you tell them yet?" He asked, smirking down at her.

"I was going to tell Macey, but then Bex burst through the door." Cammie whispered, "I'm still trying to process everything."

"You need to stop thinking." He stated softly.

Cammie sighed, "I know. I just can't get the image of her out of my head." She glanced up at him. "She looked so scared and tired. She kind of looked like me."

Zach stiffened, "What do you mean?"

She bit her lower lip uncertain, "She reminds me of myself when I had run away." She studied her nails. "When I woke up in the convent, and took a look in the mirror, I couldn't recognize my own face. Then there was the look in my eyes. The look of someone lost and weak. Someone determined and clueless at the same time. That was the same look I saw in her eyes and sketched across her face." Cammie shifted in his arms, "I was thinking, what if, in Africa, she came too close to something, and instead of being killed for it like we thought, she was kidnapped? What if the same person who kidnapped Austin took her too?"

"You think they're connected somehow?" Zach asked wearily. Cammie nodded her head. He sat there for a while and thought. Then, as if someone had tazed him, he sprung up from his seat.

He turned to her, "Where in Africa was her mission?"

She fumbled for words for a second, then answered, "Somewhere in Somalia I think?"

A smirk was forming on his face, "And what was the exact date of her mission?"

Cammie thought for a moment, "Well she left in the middle of august, but became MIA sometime in November."

Zach's eyes brightened, then pulled Cammie up in a tight hug, "Cammie you're genius!"

She looked at him oddly, "Um, ok?"

He grabbed her hand, and started pulling her out the door, "Come on, we need to find Jonas and Liz!"

As soon as they rushed out the door, they ran into a hard figure, who toppled to the ground.

Zach apologized, "Sorry dude, didn't see you there."

Mark looked up, "That's ok, it was an accident." He held out his hand which Zach shook.

"I'm Mark," He said then glanced over at Cammie, "And you must be Zachary Goode."

Zach tensed up beside her, but kept his calm. He snaked his arm around Cammie's waist before replying. "Well, it was nice to meet you, but we really must be going now."

"Oh, ok" He said, "Well I'll see you around Cammie."

Cammie gave him a small smile then turned around to follow Zach.

"I don't like that guy." Zach growled, his arm still not leaving her waist. Cammie couldn't help but laugh.

When they finally made it to Jonas's lab, they were surprised to only see Liz and Wilder.

"Where's Jonas?" Asked Zach as he sat down on the couch.

Wilder turned away from his computer before answering. "He took a day off with Grant. He needs to get his mind off of things." Wilder studied Zach for a few seconds, "Why did you guys come down here?"

Zach ran his hands through his hair, "Remember our mission in Somalia?"

Wilder nodded, "Yeah it was like a year ago. We were supposed to kill that pirate with the warheads" He laughed, "Then right when I was about to shoot, this chick got in the way and-" Wilder froze, realization spreading across his face.

Liz spun around in her chair, "Then what happened Alex?"

Wilder looked at Zach in disbelief who just nodded his head, "Then she killed him herself with a knife. After that, she turned around and looked at us. She knew we were there." Wilder shook his head, not believing what he was saying, "We followed her and cornered her in this bar. She said she had seen us watching the target and she asked us who we didn't say of course, but something tells me she found out for herself." Wilder trailed off.

Zach continued for him, "And that's why she went MIA."

"So I was right then?" Cammie said softly, "Her and Austin really are connected?"

Everyone stayed silent. Finally Liz spoke up, "That actually makes a lot of sense. If it's true, you know what that means now don't you?"

Cammie looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Liz turned back to her computer. She pulled up the footage of Shannon entering the elevator. "The last time we saw her was when she was here, then after that she disappears, and she doesn't appear on any camera since."

"So that means..." Said Cammie, still completely lost.

"It means that she might still be in the building somewhere. She may have been here all along" Liz exclaimed, "Which means if what you're saying is true, if they two cases are connected, then Austin is in the building too!"

Cammie shook her head, "No, there's no way they were in the building the whole time! And there's no way they still are!"

"Actually," Countered Wilder thoughtfully, "It's possible. According to the building's blueprints, there are some restricted areas that almost no one can get into. They could be there, right under our noses."

"We can't know for sure though." Stated Zach, "We need to check it out."

Cammie thought for a moment, "What if me and Zach go up there, sneak in, and take a look around?"

Liz shook her head furiously, "No way, too much security. Anyways," She added, "If you got caught, there's no telling what the consequences would be."

"Look guys, right now we have two options," Said Wilder, "One, Zach and I could turn ourselves in."

"Which isn't going to happen," Interrupted Zach forcefully.

Wilder nodded, "And our second choice is we somehow get into that part of the building."

"No," Liz disagreed, "There's no way I'm helping anyone get in there unless we know for sure that Austin and Shannon are in there."

"And exactly how do you suggest we do that?" Questioned Wilder, frustrated.

Liz smile, "Easy," She turned back to her computer, "But you're not going to like it."

"Liz," Said Cammie, "I don't need to like it. I just need options."

After a few seconds of typing, Liz brought up the blueprint of the building, "The restricted section of the building is on the fifteenth floor. That's the floor with Armory and Weapons. Only a select few of employees work on that floor because it's classified." then she brought up a picture of thermal images. "All I need one of you to do is do a walk by of the room using my invention," Liz pulled out a small metal piece of equipment disguised as a cell phone, "And it's take a thermal picture of the room." She held it up and pointed it at Zach who was still sitting on the pressed a button and soon a picture appeared on the screen.

"See that red blob in the photo?" Liz pointed out, "That's an image of Zach's thermal energy." She handed it to Cammie, "When you walk by and take a picture, a similar image will appear, except of a bigger room."

"So then we can see if there are any two figures that don't belong there! Liz, you're genius" Said Wilder, "but there's only one problem." He stood up from his chair and motioned at Cammie, "Why the hell would she be on that floor? She can't be there for no apparent reason. It'll just look suspicious."

Liz shook her head, "I already thought of that, and it's the part you're not going to like Cammie."

Cammie looked at her friend wearily, "What is it?"

"Well," Said Liz nervously, "You know how that annual CIA employee ball is coming up?"

Cammie nodded then froze, "Liz please don't say what I think you're going to say,"

Zach stood up from the couch and strode towards the computer, his voice hard as stone, "What's your plan Liz?"

She bit her nail, "Well, I was thinking, her cover story for being up there would to be to visit Mark at his office up there." Zach's gaze darkened, "And then she would ask him to the ball."

"And why would you have her do that?" Demanded Zach.

"Because," Stated Liz, "If Austin and Shannon are really in there, then we're going to have to break in. And the best time to do that would be-"

Cammie cut her off, "during the ball. Since he's a suspect, someone needs to stay with him at all times."

"And that's going to be you." Said Wilder, sympathetically.

Cammie sighed and sat down on the couch, still processing everything she had just learned. She felt the cushions sink beside her, and knew it was Zach. He took her hand in his and forced her to look at him.

"Cammie," He lifted up her chin, "It's ok. We need to do this." He studied her for a while then spoke again, "No matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you, and I trust you."

Cammie smiles then leans in, kissing him softly. "I love you too," her voice was barely audible so only he could hear it. She slowly stood up and face Liz and Wilder.

"Let's do it"

**So that update was pretty quick! For me at least! It kind of just came easily to me, and the puzzles I was trying to figure out and the twists I was trying to decide is now clear to me! So the next few chapters are going to be leading up to the main event! THE BALL! I thought it was only fitting! Anyways, what you can expect coming: Zach jealousy, a little bit of Macey boy drama, more on Erica and her attacker, the revealing of the mole in the CIA, and Zammie of course! Any idea of what Zach mentioned in the beginning of the chapter? Review for a possible teaser! Thanks for reading!**

** -Christina Chameleon Goode**

**therealDutchess **

I'm glad you liked it! I had trouble with getting that part down so I'm happy you were content with it!

**Ilove2dance**

It means a lot that you like this fic! Thanks for reviewing!

**OneDirectionandGallagherGirl s**

Thanks for reviewing

**Xllusion**

I updated soon!

**Emg9900**

Omg you have no idea how much your review meant to me! Thank you! It's good to know that fans understand how hard it is to keep up with a story with everything going on!

**Call moi Crazy**

I'm glad you loved it! I was trying to make it more entertaining!

**Gg**

Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you thought it was great

Thank you for reviewing!

**Loveydovey3000**

Hahaha I hope that was a good: WHAT?! Haha thanks for the review!


	14. Chapter 14

As Cammie stood in the elevator, which was slowly proceeding to the next floor, she felt completely out of place. The last thing she wanted to do was honeypot Mark, but if it would end up saving all of her friends, then she'd have to get over it. Finally, the elevator's dreaded ding rang, causing her heart to beat faster as the doors slid open.

Mark's office was just around the corner to the right, but first she would have to pass the forbidden room. Trying to walk in a inconspicuous manner, she held the device in her left hand. With the slightest of movements, her finger pressed down on the button three times, securing a good shot of what was behind the prohibited doors. Adrenaline was coursing through her body when she reached Mark's office. Hesitantly, she forced her fist to collide with the door, knocking three times. From inside she could hear a muffled noise that sounded close to a, "Come in."

Cautiously, Cammie opened the door, only to reveal a flustered Mark. He was sitting at his desk, completely overwhelmed by paperwork. When he lifted his eyes and saw her, his eyes widened and the pen he had been holding so fiercely clattered on the desk.

"Cammie?" He asked, taken aback, "What are you doing here?" Cammie faked a bright smile and sat in one of the plush chairs in front of his desk.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you a question," She said, her eyes discreetly scanning all the papers, "But if you're busy..."

"No!" He exclaimed a little too quickly, then cleared his throat, "No I'm not too busy. The Director just gave me all this paperwork to fill out, I wouldn't mind a small break."

"Oh, okay," said Cammie, a bit deflated that she couldn't prolong the inevitable. She stared awkwardly at the ground.

"So what questions do you have?" inquired Mark intently. Cammie gave an impish smile.

"I was just thinking, that you know, there's the CIA's annual ball coming up and since I have no one to go with, that maybe you would like to go with me?" She rambled as fast as she could. Mark grinned.

"I would love to," then he faltered, "What about Zach?"

"Oh, right, Zach," Her eyes fell down to her recently manicured nails, "He's great and all...It's just that he hopes that maybe we still have something left."

"And you don't?" asked Mark eagerly.

"Well," Cammie replied nervously, "I think we had something seven years ago, but it's been a while and I have other feelings I want to pursue."

"Oh, um, yeah, okay," Mark stammered excitedly, "I'll go to the ball with you."

"Good," Cammie forced a laugh, "You obviously have a ton of work to get done, but I'll talk to you later." Leaving Mark's office, Cammie couldn't help but smirk, proud of how well the plan was going.

Cammie rushed to Jonas' lab, keeping the camera grasped safely in her fist. Finally reaching the room, she burst through the door. Liz, Wilder and Zach were all there, each tense with anticipation.

"Here," Cammie held out the device to Liz, who delicately connected it to her computer. Soon the images were covering the screen. She and Wilder sat there, slowly analyzing it.

Zach tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk, "So? Are they in there?"

"Well," contemplated Liz, "If my calculations are correct, then," she took a dramatic pause, staring at the screen.

"What!" exclaimed both Cammie and Zach in unison.

Liz turned towards them gravely, her eyes hard with determination. Her nimble fingers pointed out two red dots on the screen. "They're here."

Cammie was beginning to doubt the doctors. With everyday that has passed, her hope faded even more. They had five more days left to rescue Austin and Shannon. Then, if they were lucky, Austin would be able to remember who their kidnapper was. Learning the identity of the attacker would lead Cammie to the mole in the CIA, and with that, they could bring down the Marksmen once and for all. Cammie couldn't bear to imagine what would happen if they weren't able to meet the deadline. She didn't want to even contemplate the consequences of failing to accomplish their mission. If they couldn't execute it perfectly, Zach would have to leave her again, or even worse, Marksmen would start hurting all the ones they loved. Either way, failing was not an option.

Entering Erica's well-guarded room, she couldn't help but notice the grim expressions on her friends' faces. When they saw her, they each gave Cammie a sympathetic smile. Bex was the first to speak.

"Liz filled us in on everything." Cammie sighed and fell into a chair beside Macey,

"I just want this to be over with, you know?" Macey put a reassuring hand on her shoulder,

"Once the Ball is over, and we complete our mission, it will be."

"But what if it isn't?" Cammie shook her head, trying to free it from the negative thoughts that haunted her, "What if all we find are even more questions than answers?"

"What do you mean?" asked Liz, "Once we find Austin he can tell us who attacked them, and that'll lead us to the mole! And then-" Cammie cut her off,

"And then we bring down Marksmen, I know!" She looked straight at her friends, demanding the answers for questions she knew they couldn't answer, "What if it's not that simple?"

"Look, Cammie," said Bex, standing up from her chair, "Stop worrying about the what if's. The ball is tomorrow. We'll complete our mission and wherever that leads us is where we'll go. If what we find is even more complicated, then we'll deal with it."

"Just focus on the mission," added Macey, "Then everything will fall into place."

It was silent for a few minutes before Liz finally spoke, "So how's Zach taking this?"

"Good I think," said Cammie, "Just a little jealous I guess."

"Speaking of Zach," said Macey slyly, "You never finished telling me about the date." Cammie blushed,

"About that," she looked up at her anxious friends, then explained seriously, "I'm going to tell you something, but you might not like it. Just give me a second to explain before you start bombarding me with questions."

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" exclaimed Bex, "We promise! Now what is it?"

"On our date," started Cammie, "When we made it to the top of the Washington Memorial, we talked a lot about life and the future and what we wanted." She studied her friends nervously, wanting to gauge their reactions. She opened her mouth to speak the words that would truly change her life. She opened her mouth to finally admit to her friends what had been bothering her for days. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. No words were given a chance to, because the machine tracking Erica's heart beat stopped beeping consistently. Instead, it dropped to one long, never ending beep. Chaos erupted around them as nurses flew in, equipment in hand. The unthinkable had happened. Erica was crashing.

**So I know it's been a while! I'm sorry! You have no idea how busy I've been! I got nominated for this award so I had this essay I had to do and this resume I had to fill out! And I went to Boston to visit colleges and all that stuff! Winter track finally ended though! So I have a few weeks before spring track starts so maybe I can get another chapter in before then! I hope you liked it and reviews would mean the world to me **** as always. I wanna thank my friend for editing this! Shout out to Neha haha anyways Thanks for Reading!**

**Christina**

**Call moi Crazy- I'm glad you like the drama (kind of)! There will most definitely be a jealous Zach next chapter **

**TherealDutchess- thanks so much! I was a little worried about how I was building up the excitement! I'm happy you like it **

**LemonDoughnutPXC- lol she's not pregnant haha **

**XSoph- lol those were good guesses hahah one of them might be right**

**X suck my blood x luv ya x- I'm glad you loved it! Your review meant a lot to me **

**OneDirectionAndGallagherGirl s- thank you for the review and it made me so happy to hear that you thought it was amazing **

**Gg- Thanks for reviewing! And you'll see in the upcoming chapters **

**Emg9900- Thank you! I'm so glad you like what I'm writing and you think its really good! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Lovey Dovey3000- Thanks for the review **** I'm happy you liked it**

**Moonlight Blizzard- you'll find out if you were right soon hahah thanks for reviewing**

**ThePennedParadox- thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the drama and the suspense!**


End file.
